Believing is Seeing
by The Water Goddess
Summary: An evil God who's trying to take over the world. Eight chosen people. Five new GF's. A war is coming and only the FF8 gang and a new young woman can save the world. The Prophecy must be fulfilled.
1. Chapter I

I've moved on to FF8 fics now. I'm hoping I'll get some reviews on this story. Well…anyway…uh, just read and review please.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Final Fantasy VIII or any of its characters, but I do own the characters that I created.

Chapter One

Introduction

After the defeat of the mighty Sorceress, everyone believes that peace has finally come. When a strange seventeen year old girl shows up out of nowhere and says that another war will come, can the gang trust her? Who is this strange young woman?

A five foot, six inch, seventeen year old teenage girl sat quietly at a table in a restaurant. Deling City was usually busy during the day, but it wasn't at all busy. The teenager stared out of a window. Her maize colored hair traveled down her back, and ended at her hips. Her forest green eyes continued to look out of the window.

'_Such a bright day._' The girl sighed deeply. She took a sip of her glass of water. '_If it's such a bright day, then how come I ain't outside being…_ME_?_' She asked herself silently. '_Cause I stayed up the whole night last night training. That's why._' She honestly didn't feel like leaving this chair. She _had_ stayed up last night practicing with her gunblade. She yawned. The previous day, before her night-of-absolutely-no-freakin'-sleep, she had been on her journey of looking for a specific person. She had been looking for that person for her whole life. Looking for that person had used up all her patience. Every last drop too. Her fingernails tapped against the wood table. She reached her right hand down to make sure her gunblade was still there. It was. It was upright leaning against the table. The gunblade's blade was made out of the finest silver colored metal with a cheetah inscribed near the handle, which was made out of black metal. She had trained with her gunblade for at least ten years, and was now, or has been for the past few years, a gunblade specialist.

"Do you need more water, Sophia?" A man asked her.

The teenager looked up and saw the waiter. "Oh…yes, please." She watched the man pour more water in her glass.

"Trained all night, eh?" The waiter asked.

"Yeah." Sophia glanced down at her gunblade.

"That's your fifth time this week, isn't it?"

"Yeah." She sighed.

"If you don't get enough sleep, you won't be able to fight soon, ya know. You'd be too weak."

"I know." She didn't really feel like talking today.

"Well, I'll leave you alone now." The waiter left to serve a few other people.

Sophia was well known here. She came here very often. She took another sip of her water and stood up. "I'll be seein' ya later." She waved good-bye to the waiter, picked up her gunblade, and left through the exit. She rested her gunblade on her shoulder. She looked out into the distance. Her feet were hidden by her baggy jeans and the wind blew her golden hair. Her name was Sophia Almasy and her weapon of choice was the gunblade.

Seifer Almasy laid on his bed in his room inside the Balamb Garden. It had been four months since Cid had allowed him to stay here again. Everything was going along great. Except for the name calling that he did and the trouble that he caused. But hey, that was normal for him. If he wasn't doing that, then he had the flu or something. He ran his hand through his maize colored hair. '_Such a boring morning._' He sat up. '_I could always go pick on Chicken Wuss._' He rubbed the back of his neck. '_Nah. I did that yesterday…but I guess it wouldn't hurt for me to pick on him today too._' Seifer stood up and stretched. '_First I'll get me some breakfast._' He looked over at the clock. 7:03 am. '_In the next couple of hours._' He fell back onto the bed and drifted off into a deep sleep.

Seifer woke up an hour later. Someone was banging on his door.

'_What now?!_' He got up off of the bed and walked over to the door. He opened the door. "What?!"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to come ride in the Ragnarok with us." It was none other than Zell Dincht, the blond haired hyperactive teenager.

"Why are you riding in that thing this early in the mornin'? Seifer asked.

"_Early_? It's only eight o'clock in the morning." Zell pointed out.

"Come back in four more hours." Seifer slammed the door shut. Zell pounded on the door again. He thrust open the door. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

"You haven't been out in _days_. One ride on Ragnarok wouldn't hurt, now would it?" Zell leaned up against the door frame.

"You're right." Seifer rubbed his head. "I'll meet you in five minutes in the Cafeteria. Okay?"

"Oooookaaaaaay!!" Zell ran down the hall.

Seifer slammed the door shut once more. "Chicken Wuss." He muttered.

Zell waited impatiently in the Cafeteria. It had already been thirty minutes.

"Where is he?!" He slumped down in his chair.

A brown haired teenage boy walked up to Zell. "Is he coming?"

"I don't know anymore. He said he would, but…" Zell sighed.

"Maybe he's getting ready." The young man suggested.

Seifer is in a deep sleep, laying on his left side, facing the wall.

"Maybe…" Zell leaned back in his chair. "Hey, Squall?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Rinoa or anyone else coming?" Zell asked.

"Rinoa said she wanted to come and I don't think Selphie, Irvine, and Quistis are coming." Squall Leonhart answered.

"I'm gonna go get Seifer." Zell hopped up and ran out of the cafeteria.

Seifer, Zell, and Rinoa sat in their seats, waiting for Squall to land Ragnarok.

"Are we there yet?" Rinoa Heartilly asked.

"Yes." Squall answered.

Squall landed Ragnarok near Deling City. Rinoa had wanted to pay a visit to her father before they went anywhere else.

"Hurry up!" Rinoa yelled from outside of Ragnarok.

"How'd she-?" Squall stared at her curiously as he walked outside onto the grass.

Seifer silently followed them out, carrying his gunblade. He was a bit angry at Zell for waking him up. Again. Something caught his attention. He quickly turned to his left and stared. A blur ran up the stairs inside Ragnarok.

"What the-?" Seifer walked back up the stairs.

"What are you doing, Seif?" Rinoa asked him.

"Quiet and don't call me that! " He hissed at her as he stepped back inside Ragnarok. He absolutely HATED that nickname. Selphie had thought of it a couple of months ago. He just then saw the same blur again. He heard footsteps now. He quickly hid behind a wall. The footsteps got closer. He jumped and landed on the monster that had been walking inside Ragnarok. He wasn't on top of a monster, but a human. "Oh my Hyne…"

A/N: Sorry to end it there, but I thought it would be best to stop there. Now, this is my first FF8 fic, so please review and tell me what you thought 'bout it.


	2. Chapter II

Okay, so here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII, but I do own the characters that I created.

"Oh my Hyne…" Seifer stared down at the person. Forest green eyes stared up at him. He was on top of a teenage girl. Her maize colored hair seemed to match his perfectly.

"Get off of me." The teenager hissed at him.

"Not until you tell me _why_ you were in here." Seifer told her.

"I was in here because I felt like it, okay?" The girl squirmed underneath him, trying to escape. "LET ME GO!!"

"What's wrong-" Squall walked in and looked at Seifer. Then at the girl. "Who's she?"

"I don't know." Seifer held the girl's arms tightly. She continued to squirm.

Rinoa walked inside. "Who's the girl?" She whispered to Squall. He simply shrugged his shoulders. Zell walked inside shortly after Rinoa.

"Uh…" Zell pointed to the girl.

"We don't know who she is." Squall answered his unasked question.

"If you get off of me, I might think 'bout tellin' ya my name." The girl stopped squirming.

"Fine." Seifer stood up, and when the girl stood up, he watched her closely. Just in case she decided to run away.

"My name is Sophia. I am here to speak with you. I have some very important information that I need to tell you." Sophia dusted herself off. "I wasn't really expecting the kinda greeting that I got though." She looked at Seifer.

"What do you need to tell us?" Squall asked.

"It is best that everyone be here." Sophia straightened out her black shirt with a red cross on the front of it that looked exactly like the ones that the man Seifer had on his trench coat.

"How can we trust you?" Squall eyed the girl suspiciously.

"You can't." Sophia brushed a piece of her hair out of her face. "You just need to try for now. After I have done what I have to do, I will leave."

Seifer dragged everyone over to the side. "Let's just take her back to Balamb Garden. If she tries anything, we've got enough people to stop her." He whispered.

"Okay." Squall agreed.

Seifer walked back over to Sophia. "You can come with us back to Balamb Garden."

"I appreciate this." Sophia watched as Squall, Rinoa, and Zell stepped onto an elevator and went up. She looked over at Seifer. "You never told me your name."

"Name's Seifer." He rubbed the back of his neck. He just then noticed something laying on the floor. '_A gunblade?_' He saw two, but one was his. He walked over to pick up his, and then picked up the other one. Its blade was a silver metal and the handle was black metal. He could see a cheetah inscribed near the handle.

"HEY!!" Sophia immediately ran over to him and snatched her gunblade out of his hand. "THAT'S MINE!!"

"You own a gunblade?" He asked her. It was quite rare to find someone who did not belong to any of the Gardens to own a gunblade, and this girl defiantly didn't look like she belonged to any of the Gardens that he knew of.

"Yes. I do. Do you have a problem with that?" The girl's attitude reminded Seifer of someone. Himself.

"We should be at Balamb Garden in a bit." He told her. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen, and how old are _you_?" She stared at him.

"Eighteen." He answered. '_Looks like we've landed._' He thought just as Ragnarok hit the ground. He walked outside, Sophia not too far behind him. Balamb Garden was in its original place near Balamb. It only left the ground in emergencies. Squall, Rinoa, and Zell also walked out. They walked inside Balamb Garden.

"Hiya, guys!" Selphie was the first to greet them. She looked at the girl standing beside Seifer. "Looks like ya picked something up at Deling City."

"Uh…yeah. Where's Irvine and Quistis?" Squall asked her.

"Oh…Quistis is eating lunch, and Irvine is with her. I was with them too, but I heard Ragnarok land so I came to greet ya. " Selphie answered. They all walked to the cafeteria.

"Hi guys. Who's that?" Quistis asked them right when they all sat down at the table. Sophia sat in the chair to the right of Seifer.

"This is Sophia. She needs to talk to us." Rinoa twirled a strip of her hair in between her fingers. Zell ran up to the lunch lady and a few seconds later, came back with a sad look on his face.

"I'm late again." Zell muttered as he sat down in a chair.

"Hey Squall?" Irvine whispered to Squall.

"What?" Squall whispered back.

"Isn't it weird that both of them have maize colored hair and forest green eyes?" Irvine looked at the girl who was looking down at her gunblade beside her.

"Yeah. It is weird." Squall hadn't really noticed it before, but now that he did, it was kinda weird. "So where'd you come from?" He asked Sophia.

"That is not important right now. What is important is that-" Sophia was cut short by an announcement on the speakers.

"_All SeeD units please come to the Quad with their weapons. We are under attack. I repeat, all SeeD units please come to the Quad with their weapons._" A man's voice came through the speakers.

"Come on!" Squall ran out of the cafeteria. Everyone followed.

When they arrived at the Quad, they were indeed under attack. A couple Blue Dragons were throwing people around.

"How'd they get in here!?" Squall steadied the gunblade in his hand.

"Who cares!? Let's just kick their butts!" Zell charged at one of the Blue Dragons. The Blue Dragon thrust him to the side. He hit the wall.

"This is your time to prove yourself. Fight them!" Sophia told them.

"Prove ourselves to what?" Rinoa asked.

"It does not matter right now! Just attack them with all you've got!" Sophia stepped to the side so they could fight.

"But-" Selphie was cut short by Seifer.

"Let's just fight!!" Seifer charged at the Blue Dragon that had thrown Zell and tried to slice it up into pieces with his gunblade. The others did the same. Sophia stayed to the side, watching.

'_Let's see how well they truly are._' Sophia leaned up against the wall.

"Diamond Dust!" Squall said as ice came out from the ground.

Inside the ice was a strange creature named Shiva. She broke out of the ice. Her blue and yellow hair was down to her hips. She powered up an ice ball and pointed it at the Dragons. Ice came out of the ball and surrounded the Dragons. All the ice broke and the Dragons stumbled back a bit.

One of the Dragons threw Squall to the side.

"It didn't even dent it!!" Selphie jumped out of the way as a tail tried to hit her.

"How 'bout this!? Hell Fire!!" Zell yelled. Fire came out of the ground and a creature named Ifrit came out. He flew up into the sky. A huge fire ball appeared in front of him. He bent backwards a bit and shot the fire ball down towards the Blue Dragons. When the explosion went away, the Dragons still stood there.

"These guys are some tough cookies." Irvine started shooting at the Dragons.

The biggest Dragon of the two knocked everyone out of the way and walked towards Sophia.

"Sophia, look out!!" Seifer screamed at her.

Sophie looked up from where she was, and a smirk crossed her face. "I don't think so." She pointed her gunblade up into the air. "Speed Slash!!" Thunder came out of the sky and formed a creature. This creature walked on two legs, had yellow fur, and was a cheetah. Feather wings sprout from its shoulder blades. Its spotted tail swished around. It roared as it charged at the Dragon. It started slashing with its claws tremendously fast. It landed on the ground behind the Dragon and looked towards the other Dragon. The Blue Dragon that it had attacked, fell down and disappeared. The other Dragon was down in no time. The cheetah quickly disappeared.

"What the hell was THAT!?" Zell asked Sophia.

"It is a GF." Sophia answered.

"A GF? I thought we had the only ones?" Squall looked at her.

"No. I have one too. As you just saw. Now come on. Help these people back inside and into the Infirmary." Sophia walked up the stairs.

They sat inside Cid's office. He had called them in shortly after they had gotten everyone to the Infirmary.

"I don't think we've been introduce. My name is Cid. Cid Kramer." The man obviously named Cid held out his hand, wanting to shake hands with the teenage girl sitting in a chair beside of Seifer.

She ignored his hand. "My name is Sophia. I am here to talk to you about a very important matter."

"Okay, then." Cid sat in his chair behind his desk.

"I-"

Zell interrupted Sophia. "Why did those freakin' monsters attack us!?"

"They were trying to stop ME. Now, let me continue. I-" Sophia continued, at least until Zell interrupted once more.

"Why would they stop YOU? I mean, coooommmmeee oooonnnnn! What's so important about YOU?" Zell stood up.

"Well, if you would let me FINISH, I would EXPLAIN!" She cleared her throat. "Now, I was told to tell you that a war is coming and I am here to prepare you all. I-"

"A WAR!?" Zell immediately sat down once he saw Sophia glaring at him.

"Yes, a war. Like I said, I'm here to train you for the upcoming war. Now-" Sophia was now interrupted by not Zell, but Cid.

"I have a marvelous idea. What if you joined this Garden so you can train them here?" Cid asked.

"Well…I'm not sure." Sophia thought a moment. '_It would help me get to know everyone a bit better. Especially that Seifer guy. I have a good feeling about him…_' "Fine. I'll join. Where do I sign?"

"Right here." Cid pulled out some papers. "Just fill this stuff out, and return it back to me, then you'll be an official member to Balamb Garden."

Sophia took the papers. "Do I _have_ to put my last name?"

"Yes, it would be nice." Cid leaned back in his chair. "Of course it would be confidential, if you want it to be."

Sophia nodded. "Okay." She slowly left the room. '_This better be confidential, or someone's gonna pay._' She walked down the hall.

"HEY!!" A man's voice called after her.

Sophia turned around only to find Seifer. "Yeah?"

"I was told to show you to your room." He told her.

"Oh…okay." She followed Seifer. They arrived inside her new room moments later.

"Well…I'll be leavin' ya alone now." Seifer turned to leave.

"Wait." She turned to face him. "What's your last name?"

"Uh…Almasy. Why?"

"Oh…no reason really." She watched him shrug his shoulders and leave. '_So I was right. I have a lot of things to tell you, Seifer Almasy._' Sophia laid down on her bed and closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter III

Ooooooo, chapter 3! Yah! Enjoy and don't forget to review!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, or any of its characters but I do own the characters that I created.

Sophia stretched and looked at her clock. 5:33 AM.

'_Great. I had to wake up early, didn't I?_' She sighed and stood up. She quietly left the room. '_Since everyone's asleep, I can go exploring now._' She made her way down the hall. She stopped in front of a sign that said 'Training Center' and walked inside. She heard the clashing of a sword near. She walked until she saw what was causing all of the racket. Seifer Almasy. He was training. He stopped when he saw her.

"Good mornin'. You're up awfully early." He twirled his gunblade around.

"You're up awfully early too." Sophia walked up to him. She had to tell him sometime. "Uh…Seifer?"

"Yeah?"

"Um…" The only problem was…she didn't know how to say it! "Well…how 'bout we talk somewhere safer? More than likely monsters will start attacking us if we stay here too long."

"Okay." Seifer and Sophia walked out of the Training Center. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Um……is the cafeteria open this early?" Sophia truly didn't know how to tell him that she was his sister.

"No but we should be able to just sit in there." Seifer told her. She nodded and they were off towards the Cafeteria.

"WAKE UP!!!" Zell's loud screaming could probably be heard throughout the whole Garden. He was banging at Squall's door. The door opened and Zell accidentally started banging on Squall. "Oops. Sorry, man." He walked in.

"What do you want? It's 5:36 AM." Squall rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Ya know what I saw?" Zell bounced up and down on Squall's bed.

"You're gonna see my fist flying into your face if you don't stop jumping on my bed." Squall threatened the hyper maniac.

"Fine, fine." Zell stopped jumping, but just stood there on top of the bed. Squall pulled Zell's feet out from under him then pulled him off of the bed, then laid on the bed.

"I saw Seifer and Sophia walkin' together." Zell started pacing around.

"So?" Squall was a bit grumpy this early in the morning. "What's wrong with that?"

"Well, if ya haven't realized it yet, it's 5:40 in the mornin'." Zell continued pacing.

"Well, if ya haven't realized it yet, I did notice it! That's why I'm gonna go back to sleep." With that said, Squall closed his eyes.

"But Squall!" Zell started jumping around, punching the air. "I have a feelin' that them two like each other."

"Why do you think that?" Squall asked. This was starting to get interesting.

"Because they walked together to the cafeteria. _After_ they came out of the Training Center _together_. Ya see where I'm goin'?" Zell stopped jumping and punching.

"Oh…you think that Seifer and Sophia are _dating_?" Squall sat up.

"Yep. And I wanna go check it out. Yo, you comin'?" Zell asked him.

"No. You ain't gettin' me caught up in this mess. If you get caught, I'd rather be sleeping. Now, OUT." Squall got up and pushed Zell out of his room. "Let me SLEEP." He slammed the door shut, leaving Zell outside all alone.

"I'm right and I know it." Zell headed towards the cafeteria.

"Whatcha wanna talk 'bout?" Seifer took a seat in a chair. Sophia sat across from him.

"You probably won't believe me, but just in case…" Sophia took out a folder. "Here. Read this." She slid the folder across the table to him. He took it and began reading.

"Oh my Hyne…" He read the papers silently. "You're an…Almasy?" He looked up from the papers and stared at her.

"Yep. Sophia Almasy. You're sister." Sophia rested her chin in her hands. "Come on. Don't you see the resemblance?"

"Yeah…but I didn't think you'd be my sister." Seifer just stared at the papers, shocked.

"You must tell_ no one_. Okay? If anyone found out about this…let's just say it won't be pretty." Sophia looked towards the door. "Do you hear something?"

Zell, unfortunately, only heard the 'You must tell _no one_. Okay? If anyone found out about this…let's just say it won't be pretty' part. He stared at the two.

'_So I was right. They_ are_ dating._' Zell was proud of himself. He had been right and now he was gonna go tell Squall. And everyone else in the whole Garden and the town Balamb. He heard footsteps walk towards him as he snapped back to reality. '_Mayday! Mayday! I've been spotted!!_' Zell hopped up from where he was hiding and ran out of the Cafeteria.

"HEY!! GET BACK HERE, CHICKEN WUSS!!" Seifer ran after him. Sophia not too far behind him.

"I'M SO DEAD MEAT!!!" Zell turned a sharp corner and continued to run. He glanced behind him. Sophia was catching up to him and he noticed Seifer was gone. He bumped into something and fell on his butt. He looked up. "I was…just…uh…ya know…taking a quick run around Garden…and…um…" He was picked up by Seifer.

"You'd better not tell anyone what you heard, got it chicken wuss?" Seifer held his grip on Zell's shirt tightly.

"Ah, chicken wuss, eh? Nice name." Sophia came up from behind.

"What…what are ya gonna do to me?" Zell asked.

"Well, to keep you from blabbin', I'd say it had to be somethin' harsh. Don't you agree, Sophia?" Seifer looked down at the teenage girl standing beside him.

"Right. Let me take care of mister chicken wuss, Seifer. I'll make sure he tells _no one_." Sophia looked up at Zell.

"Uh…oh…" Zell gulped.

"Squall!! Ya gotta come see this, ya know!" Rajin's voice came from the other side of Squall's door.

"Uh?" Squall sat up slowly.

"YES. YOU MUST COME SEE." Fujin's voice came from the other side of the door also.

"Oh okay." Squall stood up and walked out of his room. The three walked down the hall and towards a large group of people standing in front of the Cafeteria. They pushed through the ground and walked inside. "Whoa." Squall looked up. "Zell?"

Zell was hanging by his feet on a rope that was tied to a light on the ceiling.

"Uh…can someone please get me down from here? I think all of my blood is rushing to my head." Zell looked at Squall, Fujin, and Rajin. Then he looked over at the two main people who were standing in front of everyone. Seifer and Sophia.

"How in the hell did you get up _there_?" Squall looked up at the dangling Zell.

"I…uh…don't know." Zell looked over at Sophia. '_She's an evil,_ evil_, person._' Zell shivered.

After quite some time, they finally got him down.

"Who did that to you?" Squall asked him.

"Uh…" Zell glanced over at Sophia. "I don't remember. Bye." Zell quickly ran out of the room, but not before he gave Sophia a small piece of paper.

She looked at it and laughed. The paper read: _I'll never tell _anyone,_ you evil, evil person._

"Let's go." Seifer left. Fujin, Rajin, and Sophia followed him.

"That girl's strange. Real strange." Squall rubbed the back of his neck. "There's always something insane happening here."

It was after lunch, and Seifer and Sophia sat outside on a bench.

"Ya know, I've been lookin' for you for quite a long time." Sophia had to say something to break the long, boring silence.

"You have?" Seifer looked over at her. She nodded. "I honestly didn't know I had a sister."

"Using GF's really messes up ya memory." Sophia patted Seifer on his shoulder. "Do ya think Zell will tell anyone?"

"Nah. I think you stopped him from blabbin'." Seifer allowed his younger sister to hop in his lap. "What do you think you are doin'?"

"I'm being the irritating little sister that I'm supposed to be." She rested her head on his left shoulder. "I'm bored."

"I can tell." Seifer moaned. He was going to have to get used to having a little sister. And fast. He noticed people staring at them as they walked by. Many giggled and pointed. "People are staring, Sophia."

"SO? I'll make 'em stop." Sophia hopped off of his lap and stood up straight. She stared coldly at the next few people that walked past them. They quickly stopped staring and ran off. "There." She hopped back on his lap.

'_I'll _never _get used to having a little sister._' Seifer sighed. "Oh no. Here comes the whole gang." He looked over at Irvine, Selphie, Quistis, Rinoa, Squall, and Zell who were walking towards them. Sophia quickly hopped off of him and sat beside him.

"Hiya, Seif!" Selphie ran over to them.

"Seif?" Sophia looked at him with her eyebrow raised.

"Shut up." Seifer leaned back in the bench.

"So whatcha doin'?" Selphie swayed back and forth.

"Nothin' much." Seifer closed his eyes.

Sophia hopped up. "Is anyone else bored other than me?"

"I am!" Selphie said joyfully.

"You're always bored." Irvine said.

"Not when I'm with _you_." Selphie looked up at him. Irvine was now blushing.

"Let's ride that flying dragon thing!" Sophia didn't know what they called it, but she liked what she named it. The Flying Dragon Thing.

"It's called Ragnarok." Seifer said. It was like he just read her mind.

"Who cares?! Let's just ride in it already!" Sophia ran out of Balamb Garden. Everyone sighed, then followed.

Although Sophia was Seifer's younger sister, she seemed to be more…hyper. She had more of their mother in her than Seifer did. But she also had some of her father in her.

"Can I drive?" Sophia asked excitedly.

"Uh…" Zell was driving. He looked back at Seifer.

"Let her, Zell." Seifer didn't really want to watch his sister yell at Zell until he let her drive.

Sophia sat down in the driver's seat. "Buckle up, guys! Ya gonna want to!" She hardly gave them enough to time buckle up. The Ragnarok picked up speed quickly. Seifer quickly buckled up.

'_We might die today._' Seifer thought to himself as Ragnarok continued to pick up speed.

"WHOO HOO!!" Sophia was having a blast. Ragnarok headed towards the ground and started to spin. Everyone held their breaths. Just at the last second, Ragnarok headed away from the ground and back up in the sky.

'_She's gonna get us killed._' Seifer rubbed his head.

Ragnarok stopped. "HOLD ON TIGHT!!" Sophia's playful attitude quickly went away. She grabbed the controls for the guns and started to fire them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Seifer shot up out of his seat. His eyes went wide once he saw why she started firing. A Blue Dragon was flying towards them. Not just one though. Five of them. Something hit up against Ragnarok and threw everyone to the side. Sophia's head hit hard against the metal control panel. She was a tough cookie, but metal against the head was going to knock you out no matter who you were. Blood ran down her face.

"Sophia?!" Seifer immediately stood up and ran up to her. "Sophia!" He turned her head to the side so he could see what was wrong. She had been hit in the head hard enough for blood to come out. Seifer picked her up. "Zell, take the controls."

"But-" Seifer interrupted Zell.

"TAKE THE CONTROLS NOW!!!" Seifer yelled at him. Zell quietly obeyed and took the controls. Seifer held the motionless body of his sister.

Quistis started showing and explaining to Zell the controls that worked the guns. Ragnarok was hit in the side once more.

"She's going down!" Zell did his best on controlling Ragnarok and firing at the Dragons.

"Well keep her up!" Seifer yelled.

"I CAN'T! They're attacking from the side! I can't hit them if they're beside of this thing!" Zell yelled back. Whenever he turned Ragnarok to fire at the Dragons, they always moved then attacked.

"Stupid Dragons!" Irvine, without being told, opened the door and started firing at the Dragons with his gun.

"Well, for some stupid Dragons, they're pretty smart!" Selphie tied a rope around Irvine so he wouldn't fall out. She then tied the other end of the rope to a pole on the other side of the room. Irvine continued firing. Squall stood beside him, looking out at the Dragons. He pulled the trigger to his gunblade and started firing at the Dragons.

"It's no use!" Squall stopped firing. Irvine stopped and stepped back inside, and untied the rope. Squall shut the door and leaned up against the wall.

"SHE'S GOIN' DOWN!!!" Zell screamed as the nose of Ragnarok tipped towards the ground.

"EVERYONE HOLD ON TIGHTLY!!!" Seifer held onto a pole, still holding onto Sophia though.

"SHE'S GOIN' DOWN FAST!!" Zell screamed once more.


	4. Chapter IV

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, or any of its characters. I do own the characters that I created though.

Sophia opened her eyes. She felt Seifer's arms holding her. She looked up and saw Seifer's forest green eyes staring into her eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded. "What happened? The last thing that I remember is getting hit really, really, really hard."

"We were attacked and Ragnarok landed pretty hard but I don't think it got scratched up or damaged that much." Seifer helped her stand. Quistis stood up and rubbed her head.

"Is everyone okay?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah." Rinoa stood up. Squall sat in the corner.

Zell jumped up and stretched. "That was one hell of a ride."

"Please don't say 'Let's do that again!'." Quistis shook her head.

"Let's do that again!" Zell mainly said that to irritate her.

Quistis sighed. "Does anyone know where we landed?"

Everyone looked at each other. No one said anything. Zell looked out of the window.

"What is it, Zell?" Quistis walked and stood beside him. "Snow. Nothing but snow and mountains. Where did we land?" She asked no one in particular.

"I've never seen this place before." Selphie narrowed her eyes. "How far off were we from Balamb Garden?"

"Not very far, actually. I may have been speeding, but it was really just in circles. I didn't want to go that far from the Garden just in case." Sophia wiped the blood from her forehead off. "Hey, uh…shouldn't Trabia Garden be near?"

"I think it is, but I don't remember this place so…there's a good chance that Trabia garden isn't near." Selphie rocked back and forth.

"Maybe if we-" Sophia was interrupted.

"Maybe if we just stroll around out there then report back here." Zell suggested.

"I was just-" Sophia was interrupted again.

"We should report back here in the next hour if we haven't found Trabia Garden by then." Zell started punching the air. Again.

"Let's go with what Zell just said." Sophia said. She was happy that Zell didn't interrupt her again. The group walked outside.

"It's freezing!!" That was the first thing that came out of Sophia's mouth when she stepped outside. She rubbed her bare arms. Her sleeveless shirt wasn't exactly suitable for below freezing weather.

"We'll split up. Seifer and Sophia," Zell thought that those two would be the best couple. "Rinoa and Squall, Selphie and Quistis, and Irvine and I."

Sophia and Seifer walked through the snow. They all had ropes leading back to Ragnarok so none of them would get lost.

Sophia slowly walked through the knee high snow. '_It's _so_ cold. I really should've brought a coat or something to keep me warm._' She felt something cover her shoulders. She looked up and saw Seifer placing his trench coat on her. "What about you? Are you gonna get cold?" She noticed that he had a sleeveless shirt on too.

"I'll be fine. I'm used to this type of weather." He reassured her.

"Thanks." She slipped her arms in the coat. It felt SO warm. The trench coat was of course a bit big for her, but she didn't care. She was now warm.

The two had already walked for about forty-five minutes, and there was still no sign of Trabia Garden. Sophia noticed Seifer was getting really cold.

"We should head back now. It'll be much, much warmer in Ragnarok." She looked over at her brother. He stayed silent. "Seifer? Seif? Please answer me." She froze in her tracks. Seifer did so too.

"I'm…I'm fine." Seifer choked out the words.

"You don't look too good. Here. Take your coat back. I'm fine now." She tried to hand his coat back, but he refused.

"I told you…I'm f…fine." He choked out the words once more.

"Please. You really don't look good. I'm fine now, I really am. So you can take it back. Please. Don't be stubborn now." Sophia watched as he fell to his knees. "SEIFER!!"

"I don't think we're where we think we are." Zell strolled along, obviously bored.

"I agree. So you think Seifer's datin' Sophia, eh?" Irvine looked over at Zell.

Zell nodded. He knew that he wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but he just had to tell Irvine, and plus…Irvine promised that he wouldn't tell anyone.

"Do ya think she'd like a guy like _me_? I mean, what if Seifer and her broke up mysteriously and I, like, showed up outta nowhere and tried to comfort her. Do you think she'd go out with me?" Irvine asked.

"Uh……I don't know. I guess she would. How am I supposed to know? You're just gonna have to try. And anyway, how ya supposed to brake those two up?" Zell kicked some snow up into the air.

"Trust me. I've gotta plan." Irvine turned around. "It's 'bout time to head back, so…let's go. I don't think Trabia Garden is anywhere near."

Sophia took off Seifer's trench coat and put it on top of him.

"Come on now. Put on the coat. You have get up and move around so you don't freeze." Sophia shook him a bit. He just laid there. "Seifer! Please get up! You're scaring me and I don't get scared that often! So PLEASE get up!" It was no use. Her brother was out cold. She screamed out in frustration. She had no way to pull Seifer back to Ragnarok. She might've been strong for a teenage girl, but she could NOT pull a man that was probably well over one-hundred and fifty pounds.

'_Maybe the others are already at Ragnarok and if I pull on the rope, they might see it moving, and then come get us._' She gently tugged on the rope. To her surprise, the rope seemed to be a little loose. She cocked her head. '_What the-_' She continued pulling on the rope. The other end of the rope showed up. She held both ends in her hands. '_The rope's been cut!_ _But who cut it?!_' The roped didn't look like it had been broke off by her pulling on it. Something or someone had cut it. She heard heavy footsteps running their way. She saw something big coming towards them. She immediately tried to summon her GF. Nothing happened. '_I can't use magic here. Isn't that just my luck?_' Since she couldn't use magic, she grabbed Seifer's arms and tried to drag him. She dragged him until she saw a small cave nearby. She looked into the distance and saw the creature getting closer. It was none other than a Blue Dragon. '_Just perfect._' She stood Seifer up and let him lean on her. "Come on, Seif. You've gotta walk with me. Running would be okay too, ya know." It was like he had heard her because he started walking, but the Blue Dragon was faster. The Dragon seemed to have gotten distracted by something, long enough for Seifer and Sophia to make it to the small cave.

"Where are they?" Zell paced around inside Ragnarok.

"I don't know. It's been ten minutes since we were supposed to come back to Ragnarok." Quistis sat comfortably in a chair.

"Well, I'm going to go out and follow the rope. They couldn't have gotten lost. I made sure the rope was tight." Squall opened the door and walked outside. Ten minutes later he returned. "Th-the ropes been cut." He sat down.

"What?! How is that possible?!" Rinoa stood up.

"A monster could've gotten to it. Let's fly Ragnarok around and try to find them. A blizzard's comin' and it won't be safe for them to be out there all alone." Squall stood up and sat back down in the driver's seat.

Sophia lit a fire. The wood that she found in the back of the cave burned quickly, and the fire wasn't that big at all, but it at least warmed them up a bit. Seifer was laying a foot away from the fire, covered up in his coat and away from the cave entrance. Sophia sat right beside the fire. They were lucky that something had distracted the Blue Dragon long enough so they could get to the cave. She crawled over to Seifer and laid beside him and cuddled under the coat. She tried not to fall asleep, but she was just so tired. Her eyes quickly closed.

"Look! Cave spotted!" Zell pointed out of the window.

"I see it, Zell." Squall told him.

"I know, I know. I said that just in case you _didn't_ see it." Zell walked back over to his chair and sat down.

Squall landed Ragnarok a few yards away from the cave. "Who's gonna come with me?"

"I will! I will!" Zell jumped up and down.

Squall thought the last thing that he needed was a maniac with him during a blizzard. "Irvine." He pointed to Irvine. "Zell, you stay here and entertain the women."

"But Squall!" Rinoa jumped up from her seat. Squall and Irvine were already out of Ragnarok before she could beg him to take Zell instead.

Zell turned a cd-player on. "Let's party!!"

Selphie, Quistis, and Rinoa sighed.

Squall and Irvine walked inside the cave only to find Seifer and Sophia. They were both sleeping beside a pile of wood that looked like it used to be a fire. They were both cuddled under Seifer's trench coat. Squall walked over to them and gently shook Seifer. He didn't wake. He then tried to wake up Sophia, but she didn't wake either.

"Looks like they're both out cold." Irvine walked over to them. "I'll take carry Sophia back to Ragnarok." Irvine immediately took Sophia out from under the coat and picked her up. Before Squall could reject, Irvine ran back to Ragnarok. Squall put Seifer's coat in one hand, and helped him stand with the other.

"What happened?" Seifer asked quietly.

"I don't know. You're gonna have to ask Sophia whenever she wakes up." Squall handed Seifer his trench coat.

Seifer took it and put it back on. "Where is she?"

"Irvine carried her back to Ragnarok." Squall started to head back.

"She's gonna kill him." Seifer muttered as he followed Squall to Ragnarok.

Sophia opened her eyes only to find Irvine carrying her. They both were now inside Ragnarok. She immediately punched him and landed on her feet. He fell backwards. She stomped over to the driver's seat and sat down.

Irvine rubbed his nose. "I think she likes me." Selphie immediately smacked him. A guy should never say those words about another woman while his girlfriend is in the same room. Selphie stomped over to her seat and sat down. Irvine now rubbed his right cheek, then sat down in his chair. '_Women._' He thought amongst himself.

Seifer laughed silently. '_I knew he'd blow it sometime._' He watched his sister start up Ragnarok.

They saw Balamb Garden a couple hours later. When they landed Ragnarok, Cid was waiting outside of Balamb Garden. Everyone walked out of Ragnarok.

"Where have you been? It's been nearly five hours." Cid watched Seifer as he carried the sleeping Sophia inside Garden.

"It's been a long day and I think we all would like to get some sleep." Quistis said quietly, obviously very tired. They all quietly, but quickly, made their way to the Dormitory and went to their separate rooms.

Two hours later, Sophia found herself in her bed. She found a note on her desk. She silently stood up and walked over to the desk. She looked at the note, then stomped out of her room and down the long hall. Seifer ran to catch up to her.

"Did you get a note too?" He asked her.

"Yep." She yawned. "Why would he want to speak to _both_ of us?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe chicken wuss got us into some trouble that we don't know 'bout."

"Maybe." Sophia stepped inside the elevator. Seifer did so too.

When they arrived in Cid's office, they walked over to his new desk. After finding out that Balamb Garden could fly, he arranged his office so the elevator to the driving room wouldn't be in the way, even though it was in the middle of the room.

"Good evening, you two." Cid greeted them. Seifer and Sophia sat down in some chairs.

"What'd ya wanna talk to us 'bout?" Sophia asked, leaning back in the chair.

"Well, I was really surprised when I looked over your application to join Balamb Garden. I didn't know when'd have another Almasy added to Garden." Cid sat comfortably in his chair.

"That's not a problem, is it?" Sophia asked.

"No. I was just wondering that since you were here, if you wanted to take try to become a SeeD. If Seifer did a wonderful on his fifth try," Cid looked over at Seifer. "then I thought that his sister would do a great job."

"SeeD? Isn't that some special force that works for Gardens?" Sophia asked. She had heard of SeeD's before, but she never really knew _exactly_ what they did.

"Yes. I will only need to see how well you can use that gunblade of yours. So, would you like to try to become a SeeD?" Cid looked back at Sophia.

"Well…uh…um…I…I don't know. My original job is to train Seifer and the others for the war that is coming, and…that is really all that I was told to do, so I guess what I do outside of the time that I'm using to train them, I can do, join or participate in anything that I want to. So, yes. I would like to." Sophia was positive that the person who told her of her mission, would be okay with what she chose to do with her spare time.

"Good. Your test is simple. All you have to do is show me how well you can fight, and if you pass the test, you will then be a SeeD." Cid leaned back in his chair.

"Okay." Sophia looked over at Seifer, who now decided to speak.

"Why did you call me here?" Seifer asked Cid.

"Because I wanted you to get to know your sister better. You are to be one of the people that she fights." Cid explained to him. "I wanted it to be a challenge, so fighting her brother should be one. Is okay with you?" He looked at Sophia. She nodded. "Good. Your test is in a two days, so prepare yourself."

Sophia nodded once more, than stood. "I will be in the 'Training Center' if anyone needs me." She left.

"Oh, and Seifer," Cid stopped Seifer before he could leave. "If your sister needs any help during her stay here, you are to be the one who helps her, okay? And please don't let her do anything like she did with Zell." Cid knew Sophia was the one that had hung Zell upside-down in the cafeteria.

"Okay, okay." Seifer sighed, then left the room.

Cid trusted Seifer to do his job correctly. Okay, so Matron was the one who trusted him more than Cid did.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine." Matron reassured Cid.

"I know. I know." Cid closed his eyes and prayed Seifer would do this right. '_I mean, how hard could it be?_'

Sophia's gunblade cut though a T-Rex and quickly took it out. Her gunblade was made specially to fit her needs, and she would be needing to train Seifer and the others so she needed a powerful weapon. The gunblade was a gift from Hyne himself. He was the one who ordered her to train them and get them prepared for the upcoming war. She heard footsteps walking up behind her. She spun around and held the gunblade up to the person's neck. She was so fast, Seifer didn't have time to react.

"Oh. It's only you." She let the gunblade fall to her side.

"You seem happy to see me. What's wrong?" Seifer rested his own gunblade on his shoulder.

"Oh, nothing's wrong. It's just that I think Irvine's been hittin' on me." Sophia knew he was because he kept winking at her.

Seifer laughed. "He hits on every woman he sees. You don't have to worry 'bout him. I'm pretty sure Selphie will take care of him."

"Oh, are them two, like, together?" Sophia asked.

"Yep."

"So why does he continue to flirt with other women?" She asked.

"Who knows?" He shrugged his shoulders. "If we don't hurry, we'll be late for hot dogs at the cafeteria, and that's the best food they have there."

Sophia nodded and followed him out.

That night, after Sophia and Seifer had left the cafeteria, they both walked towards Seifer's room. The cafeteria was out of hot dogs by the time they had arrived there, and Zell was fussing at the cafeteria lady for not saving him one, so they were both pretty tired. Them two were the ones who had to drag Zell out of the cafeteria, since everyone else had tried and no one had had any luck moving him. Sophia leaned against Seifer for support. She was a bit clumsy, since she was very tired. Seifer had his arm around her shoulders.

"You want me to walk you over to your room?" Seifer asked.

"Uh? Oh…nah. I'll just sleep in your room for…tonight." She yawned.

"Well, you've got to leave early in the morning then 'cause people might suspect somethin'." Seifer yawned too. It was going on nine o'clock at night. It had taken them _forever _to get Zell out of that cafeteria. They were lucky that they were awake enough to eat.

When they walked inside Seifer's room, Sophia immediately fell down in the chair and dozed off. Seifer picked up Sophia, laid her on the bed, then covered her up. He sat down in the chair and fell asleep.

'_I see you have found them._' A man's voice told Sophia.

Sophia opened her eyes. Hyne never showed himself to her, but he always sent a messenger in her dreams to talk to her. The voice did NOT sound like the messenger that Hyne usually sends her in her dreams.

"Who is this?" She asked, looking around in the pitch black that surrounded her. She couldn't see anything.

"_It is Hyne._" The man's voice told her.

She quickly bowed when a man with long, silver haired wearing white clothes appeared before her. His bright blue eyes stared down at Sophia.

"_Please, stand._" Hyne ordered her. She obeyed.

"Why have you come to me?" She asked him. She knew better than to ask the God himself questions, but she couldn't help herself.

"_I came to tell you how long you have until the war comes._" Sophia listened with interest as he said this. "_You have only three weeks until the Sorceress has come back from the dead._"

"But that isn't nearly enough time to train them!" Sophia yelled. She quickly calmed down once she remembered who she was talking to. "I'm sorry." She bowed again.

"_That is alright. I understand your anger. I did not expect to find out that she would come so soon. You will just have to adjust your schedule so that it fits within those three weeks. I will appear to you again just two days before the Sorceress is to attack. Until then, I wish you luck on your mission._" With that said, Hyne disappeared. Sophia was now left to think to herself.

'_What am I going to do? It's almost impossible to train seven people for a war that they did not even expect. Well, I'm just going to have to do my best, and if they are not fully trained when the three weeks are up, then I will just have to fight with all that I've got._' Sophia knew that with herself alone, she had a five percent chance that she would win. But if she trained the chosen seven to be as strong as her, then their chance to win would be raised by thirty-five percent. They had a forty percent chance to beat the Sorceress. Forty percent was a lot better than five percent. She was hoping that along with the GF's, they would have a much better chance to defeat her. And plus, her GF wasn't like any other GF. It was stronger than a normal one. She knew that once the Sorceress came back from the dead, and that she would be ninety times stronger than she was before she was killed. She stared out into the darkness.

'_Then it's settled. In three weeks, I will have them fully ready to fight Sorceress Ultimecia._'


	5. Chapter V

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I created. Nothing else.

****

Sophia sat up and stretched. She found herself on Seifer's bed and Seifer was missing.

"Seif?" She stood up and walked around, looking for him. The door opened and Sophia jumped.

"Sorry if I scared you." Seifer walked inside and laid a tray full of food down on the desk. "I thought you might be hungry."

"Thanks!" She ran over to the food and began eating.

Five minutes later, all the food was gone.

"I didn't know you were THAT hungry." Seifer stared at his little sister.

She nodded. She quickly remembered her dream. "Uh…we have to begin training. Gather everyone up and then get in Ragnarok."

"Oh. Okay." Seifer left the room. Sophia quickly grabbed her gunblade and ran out of the room.

They all waited patiently in Ragnarok. Except for Zell.

"Where is she?!" Zell paced around.

"Sit still, chicken wuss. She'll be here when she gets here." Seifer leaned back in his chair.

"Ya know what?" Irvine asked.

"What?" Rinoa looked at him.

"I went to Sophia's room last night, and she was _missing._ I thought _Seifer_ would know where she was." Irvine looked over at Seifer.

"Now why would I know where that girl was?" Seifer asked.

"Because I saw you and Sophia walk into _your_ room, and she never left that room until this morning." Irvine told him.

Selphie smacking him in the back of the head. "Now why would you be goin' to Sophia's room in the middle of the night?"

"Well, uh…I…um…Cid told me to check on her 'cause she was awfully tired last night." Irvine lied.

"YEAH RIGHT!!" Selphie stomped towards the elevator and went down to the lower floor.

Seifer laughed. "Nice goin', hot shot."

"Aw shut up. I think you and Sophia were-" Quistis smacked him up against the head.

"That's enough, Irvine Kenneas!" Quistis then hopped on the elevator and went to go check on Selphie.

"Sophia and I didn't do anythin' like that last night." Seifer told him.

"You might be one of those people you kiss and don't tell." Irvine said.

"You'd be the first to know." Seifer twirled his gunblade around and pointed it at Irvine. "I would watch yourself, Kenneas. You could get yourself into some serious trouble with women."

"You'd know, wouldn't you?" Irvine looked at him.

Seifer shot up and before Irvine could do anything, Seifer's gunblade was up against Irvine's neck. "Shut up, cowboy."

"Ahem." Sophia stood behind Seifer. Seifer immediately walked back to his seat. "I will fly Ragnarok to a deserted island and so you guys can train there." She informed them.

"Fine with me. Are you sure your _boyfriend_ is okay with this?" Irvine looked at her.

"Listen, he is NOT my boyfriend and if I hear you or anyone say that he is, I will personally pay them a special visit with my little friend." Sophia held her gunblade up to Irvine's neck.

"O…okay." Irvine was relieved when the gunblade was removed from his neck. Irvine really didn't like that 'little friend' of hers. It hurt. It was probably the sharpest gunblade that had ever touched his neck.

"We will arrive there shortly." Sophia sat down in the driver's seat like nothing ever happened.

Ragnarok landed thirty minutes later. When everyone got out, they saw the island on which they had landed on.

The green grass looked tremendously healthy, wild flowers bloomed from every bush and tree, and birds flew around in the sky.

"Now, listen up. We will train here until it is time to leave." Sophia told everyone.

"WHA?!?! DON'T WE GET TO EAT?!?!" Zell yelled.

"You must learn to deal with your hunger because more than likely, that war is going to take a while and you probably won't be able to eat for a long while." Sophia explained.

"I DON'T REALLY CARE!! I THINK YOU'RE JUST TRYIN' TO STARVE US!!!" Zell yelled even louder. Seifer punched him in his gut.

"SHUT UP, CHICKEN WUSS!!" Seifer simply walked back to the place where he was standing before.

"We will train until night. First, Quistis, I would like you to fight Rinoa." Sophia told her.

"How will fighting Rinoa help?" Quistis asked.

"By fighting her, you will learn how to fight someone that is possibly stronger than you." Sophia explained. "Now, Squall and……" She looked at Seifer. "Seifer. I know you two have fought before, but please don't kill each other." She looked over at Selphie. "Selphie, you will fight with Irvine, and…unfortunately, Zell, you have no one to fight…so…I will put you up against………" There was a long silence. Zell waited impatiently. "Diablos."

Zell looked horrified. "WHA?!?!"

"Yes. Diablos. Seifer, I do believe that you have him, am I correct?" Sophia looked at her brother.

"Uh…yeah." Seifer had just then remembered that he did, indeed, have Diablos.

Sophia watched as they all fought against each other. She sat on top of a rock, in the middle of it all, so she could watch over all of them. Zell was having the most trouble. Diablos was more interested in chewing him to bits and pieces. All Zell could do was run around and try to get in a few punches. Sophia laid down. Her hair traveled down the rock and her forest green eyes looked over at Seifer and Squall fighting. She could tell they both tried not to kill each other. Especially Squall. She knew about her brother's previous troubles with Sorceress Edea, Adel, and even Ultimecia. She also knew of how much Squall had hated him during that time. She was worried about Seifer. She didn't know why exactly, though. '_Everything's going to be okay, Sophia._' She told herself.

A week had already passed, and everything was going perfectly. Sophia and Seifer knew each other a lot better now. They knew each of _so_ well, that it was like they could read each other's mind. They took care of each other. When one of them was in trouble, the other one came up with a lie to get them out of that trouble. Selphie and Irvine finally made up, but every now and then Irvine would blow it. Sophia was now a SeeD, and she trained Seifer and the others every single day. In the mornings they would have a few classes in Balamb Garden, the after that was done, Sophia would take them to a different place each time. Everyone was know eating a late supper. Zell almost emptied out the whole stock of food in the cafeteria. Everyone else had had their share, but Zell continued eating and eating and eating.

"We gonna train again tomorrow?" Selphie asked Sophia.

Sophia nodded. "Yeah. This time we have to get up a bit earlier than we have been."

"I don't like getting up early." Seifer complained.

"Well, you've been getting up early for a week now, so a couple more weeks won't kill you." Sophia told him.

"If it does, at least I have life insurance." Seifer leaned back in his chair.

"I'm goin' to bed. It's late. Good night." Irvine stood up and left.

"Irvine's right. I'm going to bed too." Quistis also left. Just minutes later, only Seifer and Sophia were left in the cafeteria. Squall had dragged Zell out of the cafeteria because if Zell didn't get any sleep, Diablos would beat him to death.

"So what is this war about?" Seifer asked Sophia.

"Well……" Sophia searched for the right words. She knew that they should know their enemy, but it just didn't feel right for her to tell them right now. She didn't want them to worry. If they worried too much, they might not concentrate hard enough on their training. "A very strong enemy is coming to this world to destroy it and you seven are the chosen ones. Well, there's eight. I'm also part of this whole thing."

"So who's this enemy?"

"Uh……listen, I'm tired, soooooo, how 'bout we talk about this later?" Sophia stood up and stretched.

"Fine. See ya in the mornin'." Seifer also stood up.

"See ya." Sophia ran out of the cafeteria. Seifer slowly left and went to his own room.

Sophia opened her eyes to find herself inside her dream.

__

"_Sophia, I need to talk to you._" Hyne's voice flowed through her ears.

"Yes?" She looked around.

"_We have a problem. It appears that Ultimecia is going to come earlier than expected._" Hyne explained to her.

"WHAT?!?! IT'S ONLY BEEN A WEEK THOUGH!! WE'VE GOT TWO MORE WEEKS LEFT!!" Sophia yelled.

"_Yes. I know, but she's coming early and we can't stop her._" Hyne said with much concern in his voice.

Sophia took a deep breath. "So how long do we have?"

Hyne hesitated a bit. "_Three days._"

"WHA??!!! THREE DAYS?!?! THAT'S NOT RIGHT!!!" Sophia yelled even louder this time.

"_I know, but there is nothing that I can do to stop her._ _I'm sorry but you only have three days to continue your training. I will come back to you an hour before she will come._" Hyne's voice went away after he said those words.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR!!!!" Sophia screamed in her mind.


	6. Chapter VI

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I created. Nothing else.

Sophia shot up in her bed. '_I might as well go tell the others the bad news._' She sighed deeply and slowly left the room.

Seifer leaned back in his chair at one of the tables inside the cafeteria. He poked at his breakfast. He wasn't really hungry this morning. The cafeteria doors opened and Seifer looked behind him to see who it was.

"Hey, Sophia. Did you sleep well last night?" He saw the worried look on Sophia's face. "What's wrong?"

Everyone else looked over at Sophia.

"Yeah, what's wrong, Sophia?" Quistis asked.

"I have some very bad news." Sophia sat quietly down in a chair next to Seifer.

"Uh-oh." Selphie put her elbows on the table and rested her head in her hands.

"What's the bad news?" Irvine looked at her.

Sophia took a deep breath. "It appears that our enemy is coming sooner than we thought."

"How soon?" Seifer asked.

"We've got three days left to train, that's how soon." Sophia leaned back in her chair.

Everyone was quiet.

"Well then, if we have three days left, then let's just train harder." Squall stood up. Everyone looked up at him.

"He's right." Sophia also stood up. "And I've got the perfect way to train you all." Her frown turned into a smile. Everyone stared at her with worried looks on their faces.

The team arrived on the Island closest to Hell. They slowly left Ragnarok and stepped on the sand of the Island.

"We're gonna train _here_?" Zell asked as he looked around.

"Yes, but you're not fighting what you think you're fighting." Sophia looked at everyone. "Everyone but Squall wait by Ragnarok." Everyone but Squall walked over to Ragnarok and looked at Squall.

"Uh…" Squall looked at Sophia.

"Draw your weapon." Sophia drew her gunblade.

"I'm fighting _you_?" Squall asked, drawing his gunblade.

"Yes!" Sophia charged at him. Squall easily dodged but he didn't expect her to turn back around with so much speed and continue attacking him.

All he could do was dodge. She never gave him a chance to attack.

"Is this the best you can do??!!" Sophia mainly toyed with him. She knew she was the strongest person that Squall had ever fought. She was specially trained by Hyne himself. Squall tried to attack her, but she dodged and kicked him off his feet. He fell backwards and landed hard on his back. Instead of pinning him down, Sophia stepped back and waited patiently for Squall to stand back up.

"Throw everything you have at me!" Sophia yelled at him. He stood up and attacked her. She dodged and waited for him to attack her again. He did and she dodged once more. She continued dodging his attacks. Suddenly Sophia began feeling weak. Everything began to blur.

'_What's wrong with me?_' She asked herself mentally. It wasn't the fight making her weak, but it was something else. She fell to her knees and then fell over on her right side, unconscious.

Seifer ran over to Sophia.

"Sophia?!" He gently shook her.

"What happened?" Squall asked, slowly walking over to them.

"I…I don't know." Seifer held his sister.

"Maybe she wasn't as strong as we thought she was." Irvine said.

Everyone glared at him and he quickly kept quiet.

Sophia opened her eyes and found herself in her dream.

'_This is _**NOT** _good._' Sophia stood up.

__

"_I am sorry, Sophia._" Hyne told her.

Sophia looked around in the darkness. "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING??!! I HAVEN'T EVEN TRAINED THEM TO BE STRONG ENOUGH!!" She yelled.

"_I'm sorry. Ultimecia somehow arrived in this world faster than I thought she would. I sent as many warriors down here to stall her and give you more time, but they failed._" Hyne had sadness in his voice.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR!!! We stand no chance against her. We'll lose for sure." Sophia sighed.

"_Don't worry, child. Have faith. I believe you can win. She will attack in one hour, but I do not know _where_ she will attack._" Hyne's voice faded away.

Sophia closed her eyes then reopened them and looked up at Seifer.

"What's wrong?" Seifer helped her sit up.

"She's…she's coming." Sophia finally said. "She's coming and Hyne couldn't stop her."

"Who is this enemy, Sophia?" Seifer asked her.

"It's Ultimecia." Sophia said quietly.

"Ultimecia?!!" Zell looked at Sophia.

"Yes." Sophia stood up. "We need to continue training until Ultimecia attacks." Her voice was harsh. "Everyone fight your own GF's. Seifer, you're fighting me."

Seifer looked at her. "Okay." Everyone obeyed and Seifer drew his weapon.

Sophia and Seifer blocked each others attacks. It was several minutes into the fight and neither one of them had gotten a hit into the other person. In the background, everyone else was fighting their own GF. Sophia stopped Seifer's gunblade from coming close to her with her own gunblade. She tripped him and he fell on his back. She sat on top of him and pinned him down.

"Can't you do better?" Sophia teased. She looked up at the sky. "She's here." She stood up and stepped back far enough for Seifer to stand. "Everyone get on Ragnarok. NOW!!" She ordered as she ran towards Ragnarok. Everyone obeyed.

Once she was inside, Sophia started Ragnarok up and left the ground.

"She's headed for Balamb. We must cut her off." She made sure everyone was buckled up but ignored her own seat belt and started to carefully drive Ragnarok towards Balamb.

"There she is!" Sophia pointed at Sorceress Ultimecia who was now flying towards Balamb. "Hold on tight!" She quickly buckled herself up and took a deep breath. Ragnarok picked up speed quickly. Ragnarok flew in front of Sorceress Ultimecia and started to circle her. Sorceress Ultimecia looked _really_ ticked off.

"Follow me." Sophia muttered. She flew Ragnarok away from Ultimecia but Ultimecia did not follow but continued towards Balamb. "Squall, take the controls!"

Squall obeyed and took the controls. Sophia ran over to the exit and opened the door.

"NOW let's see if you'll follow." She drew her gunblade and automatically started firing at Ultimecia.

Ultimecia turned her attention towards Sophia and started to fly towards her.

"Good." Sophia smiled. "Squall, you know what to do."

Ragnarok picked up speed and flew away from Balamb. Ultimecia followed. Sophia shut the exit and ran back up to the controls. She ordered Squall out of the chair, sat down and began driving.

"So…what's the plan?" Rinoa asked.

"We make her follow us until we're at the Island closest to Hell." Sophia answered.

"SHE'S ATTACKING!!!" Seifer yelled.

A strong force hit up against Ragnarok and the whole airship shook violently. Sophia's seat belt somehow unhooked and flung her out of her seat. She flew through the window in front of her.

"SOPHIA!!!" Seifer ran over to her and grabbed her hand. She dangled outside Ragnarok. The only thing that kept her from falling to her death was Seifer holding her hand tightly. Ultimecia attacked the airship once more and Seifer lost his grip. Sophia began falling.

"SSSOOOOOPPPHHHHHIIIIAAAAAAA!!!" The only thing Seifer could do was watch his sister fall.

Seifer sat straight up in his bed, sweat covering his entire body.

'_Was that a _dream_?_' Seifer took short, deep breaths. '_It _had_ to be a dream. It just _**had**_ to be a dream._' He stood up and quickly put on his shirt and trench coat. He left his room. He stopped right outside his door when he saw what was standing just a few feet away from his bedroom door. "Sophia?"

Sophia was leaned up against the wall, chatting with Squall and the others.

"Oh, g'mornin', Seif." Sophia had a strange look in her eyes.

"Good morning." Seifer looked at her, confused. '_Something's different about her._' He thought to himself as he watched Sophia walk back to her room. "Did Ultimecia attack us yesterday?"

"Yeah. Don't you remember?" Quistis stared at him.

"Yeah. I remember alright." Seifer pushed through everyone and stomped off to Sophia's room. He knew what he saw yesterday. His sister fell to her death so she _couldn't_ be walking around, pretending she _didn't_ fall. He thrust open the door to Sophia's room and walked in.

"Oh my Hyne." He looked around the room. Blood was _everywhere_. "What happened here?" He looked around and found his gunblade lying on her bed, covered in blood. "What?" He picked it up, blood now covered his gloves. He heard footsteps behind him. Then a scream. He turned around to find a terrified Selphie, eyes wide with fright. Everyone else ran to the room and stared with fright in their eyes.

Seifer noticed the blood on his hands and gunblade. "It's not what you think." He could tell by the looks on their faces what they thought happened. They had all seen Sophia walk into this room. '_Oh Hyne. Please don't let them be thinking what I think they're thinking._' Seifer just stared at them, unsure of what to do.

A/N: If anyone knows what Sorceress Ultimecia looks like and where her castle is located, please either tell me in your review or email me.


	7. Chapter VII

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or any of its characters. The only thing I own are the characters that I created.

****

Chapter Seven

Squall, Quistis, Rinoa, Selphie, Zell, and Irvine all sat in Cid's office.

"So how long is he gonna stay in there?" Rinoa asked Cid.

"Well, considering he murdered someone, I'd say a pretty long time." Cid answered, straightening a stack of papers on his desk.

"Why would he though? What'd she do to him?" Zell asked, looking down at the floor.

"I don't know. He's been put in the most well guarded cell at D-District Prison so we don't have to worry about him getting out and hurting anyone." Cid watched the huge stack of papers blow off his desk and land on the floor. He sighed, stood up, and began stacking them back on the desk.

"Maybe he just finally lost it." Zell suggested. Everyone stared at him. "Come on. With everything that's been happening, maybe he just finally lost it. Stress isn't really good with his temper problem, ya know."

"Zell may be right. With his sister showing up after several years, Sorceress Ulti-" Zell interrupted Cid.

"Wait. Back up a minute. What do you mean, 'with his 'sister' showing up after several years'?" Zell asked.

"Sophia is his sister." Cid explained.

Irvine seemed to glare at Zell. "Sister, eh?"

Zell shrugged his shoulders. "How was I supposed ta know?"

"Seifer's being watched well, right?" Quistis finally spoke up.

"Yes." Cid reassured her.

"Better watch him even more than. If I know Seifer, he'll escape." Quistis stood up and left the room. Shortly after, everyone else followed.

After the group left, the stack of papers neatly stacked on Cid's desk, blew off the desk once more and fell to the floor. Cid just stared at the papers scattered around the room. He laid his head on the desk. "Damn papers…"

Seifer paced back and forth in the cell that he had been put in a few hours ago.

'_I didn't do anything wrong!_' He screamed in his mind. '_I don't understand. She should be dead. She fell several thousand feet! So how was she walkin' around Garden? Wait. Sorceress Ultimecia. THAT WITCH SET ME UP!!_' He walked over to the bars that separated him from everything else. He had to find a way out of here. He started banging on the bars. A guard walked over to him.

"STOP THAT!" The guard yelled at him. He continued banging on the bars. The guard came closer to hit him, and that's when Seifer attacked. He grabbed the guard's head, then started banging the head up against the bars. He heard the other prisoners start cheering. Seifer grabbed the keys around the man's belt, and freed himself. Through the cheering of the prisoners, he could hear more guards coming his way.

"Great. Looks like I'm gonna fight my way through." He threw the lifeless body of the guard inside the cell he just broke out of. "I'm gonna have one hell of a time here." He smirked. The guards were now visible.

"Squall, Quistis, Rinoa, Selphie, Zell, and Irvine, please report to my office." Cid said into the speaker. He looked down at the papers on the floor once more, than his head hit the desk. '_I need to get some help around here._' He sighed but looked up as the group walked through the elevator.

"Whatcha want now?" Zell asked impatiently.

"Seifer's broken out. I mapped out where he was seen and which direction he was headed." Cid stared at everyone.

"I told you." Quistis muttered.

Squall took the map that Cid had given him. "I know where he's going." He quickly ran towards the elevator. Everyone followed.

Seifer looked up at the castle that was once Ultimecia's.

'_I know that witch has Sophia locked up in there._' He walked towards the castle.

The God Hyne stared out at nothing. He was chained up by a special magic only Gods and Goddess' could use. His eyes were full of sadness. He had been watching over Sophia ever since she was just a baby. Now she was in trouble and he couldn't do anything to help her.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt her." Came a male's voice. A tall, black haired man appeared before Hyne. Hyne stared at him and now his eyes were full of hatred. "Don't look at me that way, Hyne. You _knew_ this would happen someday."

"I never knew a _God_ would turn against his own kind and threaten the world. Why are you doing this?" White hair fell loose from the low pony-tail that Hyne had his long hair put in.

The God dressed in black walked up to Hyne. "I'm doing this because you did a poor job at making that pitiful world below us." His gray eyes stared into Hyne's green eyes. "And plus, I needed _something_ to rule over."

Hyne lowered his head.

"Don't look so happy for me, Hyne. I'll save at least _one_ small island for you to rule over." The evil God threw his head back in laughter.

"I should have thrown you in the pits of hell when I had the chance to!" Hyne yelled at the other God.

The evil God smacked him. "ENOUGH!! YOU NEVER HAD A CHANCE!!" The God quickly calmed down. "My _puppet_, Sorceress Ultimecia, should help me kill off anyone who tries to stop me. And that girl and her friends are the next on the list." The evil Gods laughter echoed throughout the Heavens.

Sophia opened her eyes only to find out that she was chained up.

'_Where am I? The last thing I remember is falling._' She looked around but it was dark, so she could quite see anything.

"It's a good thing you're awake." Came a woman's voice from the other side of a steel door.

"Huh?" Sophia was confused. '_What happened?_'

"You flew out of the window and before you hit the ground, I rescued you. Only to use you as a hostage." The woman laughed.

"Where's Seifer?"

"Oh. He's in jail. I made it look like _he_ murdered his own little sister. So he shouldn't get in the way of my master's plans." Right when the woman said this, Sophia knew who she was.

"Sorceress Ultimecia." Those words flew out of Sophia's mouth.

"Very good, child." The Sorceress disappeared.

Sophia closed her eyes. '_Why is this happening?_'

Seifer now stood in front of the castle. He was about to walk towards the entrance, when a sound behind him distracted him.

"Stop right there, Seifer." Came Squall's cold voice.

"Listen, puberty boy, let me explain. Sorceress Ultimecia is in THAT castle," Seifer pointed up at the castle. "and she's got Sophia in there too."

"He's lost it." Zell said.

"SHUT UP, CHICKEN WUSS!!" Seifer shouted at Zell.

"But that makes NO sense." Quistis said.

"Well of course it doesn't, _teacher_. Ultimecia doesn't want you to find out her plan, so she made it confusing to you." Seifer tapped his foot in impatience and looked back up at the castle. "She set me up." He tried to say as calmly as he could. He wasn't going to lose his temper this time.

"But the blood…_your_ gunblade…_your_ gloves. I've analyzed the DNA in the blood and it belongs to Sophia." Quistis explained.

"SHE SET ME UP AND I KNOW IT!!" Seifer yelled at everyone. He turned around and ran up to the entrance and quickly ran inside. The others followed. Seifer continued to run. If they didn't believe him, then he'd have to show them. He immediately froze. He felt dizzy.

"What the-" He fell to the ground, unconscious, before he could finish his sentence. As the others ran inside, they saw the motionless body of Seifer and immediately knew that Seifer HAD to be telling the truth. The only thing that could put Seifer into a deep sleep, was a Sorceress. Before the group could do anything, they flew out of the entrance and landed hard on their backs. At least some of them that is.

Zell rubbed his sore butt. "Now my butt hurts." He said as he stood up. "Uh…we're not in front of that freaky castle anymore, guys."

They were in Cid's office.

"Um…nice of you guys to just drop by." Cid said, a bit confused.

"She transported us to Balamb Garden." Squall muttered.

"Not all of us." Rinoa said.

She was indeed right. Irvine and Quistis were missing.

A/N: Sorry if the last chapter was confusing. I do hope this answered some of your questions.


	8. Chapter VIII

I'd like to do a couple shout outs:

edenblack18: I'm glad you like it. Just read this chapter and you'll find out.

UltraBeing: Hope ya like this chapter!

Sorian: Glad ya like it.

The disclaimer is at the end of this chapter.

****

Chapter Eight

Seifer opened his eyes slowly. He immediately shot straight up from hi lying position when he saw where he was. In another cell.

'_Wonderful._' He thought as he stood up. He looked over and saw Quistis and Irvine lying on the floor, unconscious. He walked over to Irvine and kicked him in his side until a moan escaped his mouth.

"Stop it." Irvine mumbled.

"Wake up, hot shot." Seifer grabbed Irvine by his shirt collar and jerked him up to his feet.

"Where are we?" Quistis asked, standing up.

In Sorceress Ultimecia's castle, that's where." Seifer looked around the cell. No windows.

"So what are we gonna do?" Seifer heard Irvine ask.

"Stay here until I decide what to do with you." A woman's voice told them.

Everyone looked towards the door and found Sorceress Ultimecia standing in the doorway. She was staring at Seifer. It was like she didn't even know the other two were there.

"Seifer, Seifer, Seifer." The Sorceress continued to stare at him.

"Let Sophia go." Seifer told her harshly.

"Not until I get what I want, boy."

"Don't-call-me-_boy_." Seifer's voice remained cold and harsh.

Ultimecia knew that he did _not_ like being called _boy_. Suddenly, light appeared around her, and when it disappeared, she looked _exactly_ like Sophia.

"So you _were_ the one who set me up." Seifer muttered.

"Yes. I did indeed set you up." Ultimecia quickly returned to her original form and turned to leave, with one last look at Seifer. "You baby sister will be safe as long as she tells me what I want to know." She left the room, shutting the door behind her and locking it.

"So Seifer _was_ right after all." Squall said.

"What are we gonna do?" Rinoa asked.

"We could always just charge into the castle and kick some Sorceress ass!" Zell starting punching the air.

"Or we could figure out a plan so we don't risk anyone's life." Rinoa stared at Zell.

"Well, my idea was a plan." Zell stopped punching the air.

"A deadly plan." Selphie told him.

"Zell's right." Squall finally said.

"Alright! At least _someone_ agree with me." Zell began punching the air. Again.

"Any plan we think of will risk four people's lives, not counting our own. Might as well do Zell's plan." Squall stood. Rinoa and Selphie stared at him. "Make sure you junction your GF's, make sure you have enough items, and we'll began the rescue mission." With that said, he walked off. "Meet at the North Gate when you're done!" He hollered back at them.

Sophia stared coldly at Ultimecia when she saw her walk into the room that Sophia was now being held in. Ultimecia had recently moved her to a bigger cell, probably to torture her.

"Don't worry, dead. I won't hurt you." Ultimecia walked up to her. "Not much anyway." She held Sophia's face in-between her index finger and thumb. "Such a pretty face. I wouldn't want to hurt it, so just tell me what I want to know."

"NEVER." Sophia spit in her face.

Ultimecia wiped the spit off her face and smacked Sophia right across the cheek. "TELL ME NOW!!!" She yelled.

Sophia smirked. "Or _what_? You gonna hurt me? You can't kill me because you need the information and I can take any pain you throw at me. I've went through a LOT worse things than a Sorceress' magic."

Ultimecia smiled that _evil_ smile of hers. "I know. That training Hyne put you through was indeed worse than my magic, wasn't it? Well, what if I didn't hurt _you_, but someone _else_?"

Sophia's smirk quickly disappeared when she saw who she was talking about. A couple of guards dragged Seifer in and threw him onto the floor. He stood up.

"Sophia." That word barely escaped his mouth.

"No. You wouldn't." Sophia knew damn well that she would.

Ultimecia simply just threw a small dagger into Seifer's right shoulder.

Seifer tried his best to hold in his screams of pain.

"If your sister doesn't tell me where the powerful Guardian Force is hidden, I'll be forced to _kill_ you." Ultimecia explained to him.

Sophia closed her eyes when Ultimecia threw a larger dagger into the same shoulder. Seifer fell to his knees, holding his shoulder with his left hand. This time, he let out a scream pf pain as yet _another_ dagger shot into the same shoulder.

"ALRIGHT!!! I'LL TELL YOU!!! JUST STOP HURTING HIM!!!" Sophia's voice echoed through the room.

Ultimecia stopped throwing daggers in Seifer and turned to face Sophia.

"Alright then. Where is it?" Ultimecia's evil smile stayed glued on her face.

"IN HELL!!" Sophia yelled at her. "SPEED SLASH!!!!"

Lightning came from the sky and struck the ground. The two legged, feather winged cheetah appeared. His long claws lunged at the Sorceress. Her evil smile was quickly wiped off her face as the creature attacked her.

Seifer quickly stood up, ignoring the sharp pain in his shoulder, and quickly helped Sophia out of the chains. The two quickly ran out of the room, meeting up with Squall and company. They had already rescued Quistis and Irvine. Spikes started to come out of the walls and ceiling as the walls and ceiling began closing in on them.

"She must've set some sorta security thing on in this place since the last time we were here." Squall said.

"Let's just get the hell outta here before we become part of the wall decorations!" Zell shouted. Everyone agreed and they all ran out of the castle as fast as they could.

Sophia fell to her knees when they stepped outside.

"Velox is using up all of my energy." She muttered. A second later, she fell over on her side, unconscious.

Without hesitating, Seifer picked her up and swung her over his left shoulder.

'_I need to get some Cure or Curaga when I get back to Balamb Garden._' He told himself as he just remembered the three stab wounds in his right shoulder.

The gang made it back to Garden safely. Seifer had gotten himself healed and Sophia regained her strength and her GF, Velox. They were now sitting in Cid's office.

"What was Ultimecia talking about, Sophia?" Seifer asked her.

"About the GF?" She looked at him. He nodded.

"GF?" Cid looked over at Sophia.

Sophia was sitting next to Seifer. Like usual. "Well, she obviously wants the power of the GF she was talking about. I don't know _how_ she knows about it, but whomever told her, didn't tell her _everything_." Everyone stared at Sophia. "I have a LOT of explaining to do." She sighed, then took a deep breath. "I like to call them the 'Gruesome Foursome', but they're really called the 'Liberi de Praeses'."

"That means 'Children of Guardians.'" Matron, or Edea, stepped out from the shadows. "It's Latin, am I correct?"

"Uh, yeah. It is Latin." Sophia rubbed the back of her neck. "Anyway, these four are special. They are stronger then the GF's that you guys have. They are the children of the King and Queen Guardians. The GF's that you have were created to help Humans, except for four of them but I'll explain that later. The 'Gruesome Foursome' can only be summoned by the four of the eight chosen Humans." She continued. "The 'Liberi de Praeses' are only four of eight GF's that belong to a group named the 'Sacred Guardians'. we are to go to each sacred temple of the three remaining GF's in order to obtain them. When we go to the first one, I'll read the prophecy that is written on the walls. We're lucky Ultimecia only knows of one."

"Wait. You said that three remained, so what happened to the other five?" Quistis asked.

"We have them."

"WE DO???!!!" Zell spoke for everyone.

"Yes, we do. Now, we are to leave the first thing tomorrow morning. Do you understand?" Sophia looked at everyone. They all, not including Cid, nodded. "Good. I'll explain about the five that we have whenever I read that prophecy. See ya in the mornin'." Sophia walked to the elevator and hopped on.

'_We got a _LONG, LONG,**LONG**_ day tomorrow._" Seifer sighed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, or any of its characters. I only own the characters that I created including the 'Liberi de Praeses' and the King and Queen GF's. I also own the prophecy, which will be explained in the next chapter, and the plot to this fanfic.


	9. Chapter IX

Shout outs:

UltraBeing: Thanks for the reviews! I hope this chapter is also exciting! There's some action in here and in the next several chapters, so let me know if I did good on the battle scenes.

edenblack18: thanks for the reviews!

Sorian: Hope you like this chapter and thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: The same as in the last chapter. I only own the characters that I created, the plot, the Prophecy, and the GF's that I created. OKAY??? I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or any of its characters. SO HA.

****

Chapter Nine

"WAKE UP!!" Sophia began banging on Zell's door. She had already gotten Squall, Irvine, Quistis, Rinoa, Seifer, and Selphie up. Now it was time for Zell.

Zell opened his eyes and looked at the clock. Two o'clock in the morning.

"WHAT THE HELL??!!" He shot straight up in his bed. They had all went to bed early yesterday, at seven o'clock PM to be precise.

"WAKE UP!!" She repeated.

Zell slowly began getting dressed and when he was through, he opened the door.

"Why are you buggin' me at two in the morning??!!" He shouted.

"I told you I'd wake you up early in the morning. You're lucky I didn't wake you up right at mid-night. Now come on. We must get a move on." Sophia literally _dragged_ Zell out of the room.

"Now you know how I feel when someone wakes me up early in the morning." Seifer stared at Zell.

"Aw shut up." Zell yawned.

Seifer also yawned. '_She's lucky she's my baby sister or else I would seriously hurt her for wakin' me up THIS early._'

"Now, let's all hop on Ragnarok!" Sophia jumped up and down with glee. Everyone else simply yawned.

Okay, no one _hopped_ on Ragnarok. They just slowly, _very_ slowly, walked inside and fell in their seats. Sophia was the only one who hopped aboard Ragnarok.

Sophia was about to steer Ragnarok off the ground and away from Balamb, when she looked behind her. Everyone was sleeping in their seats.

'_Time to get them some coffee._' Sophia sighed and hopped up and towards the kitchen that Zell had recently installed inside Ragnarok. She poured everyone a cup of coffee, very _strong_ coffee, and gave each of them their cup. In mere seconds after they finished their coffee, they were wide awake.

"So where are we going?" Seifer was the first to speak.

"Uh, the Island Closest to Hell. That's where we will be able to find the first of the three." Sophie replied.

"So what's their names?" Selphie twirled around in her seat.

"Hell Cat, Eabewolon-" Zell interrupted Sophia.

"Ee-bee-what?" He asked, very confused.

"Ee-bay-woo-lahn." Sophie corrected him.

"How do you spell it?" Quistis asked, obviously taking notes.

"E-A-B-E-W-O-L-O-N." Sophie spelled it out for her. "Like I was saying, there's Hell Cat, Eabewolon, Draconis, and Velox."

"Hey, isn't that _your_ GF?" Selphie stopped twirling around in her seat.

"Yes. It is." Sophia landed Ragnarok. "Well, we're here."

The gang stepped on onto the sand of the Island.

"So how exactly do we summon this GF?" Seifer looked around and all that he could see…was desert.

"I'll summon it." Sophia took five steps, then froze.

She raised her gunblade in the air, then pointed it ahead of her. _"Velox, it's time."_ She mentally told her GF.

_I understand._ The strong voice of the male GF answered.

The ground began to shake as it split apart. A huge stone temple came through the wide hole in the ground. Everything went quiet when the temple was up fully.

"Follow me." Sophia's smirk appeared on her face. They all walked cautiously inside. Sophia was the only one who was calm.

_Do you know who is supposed to fight him?_ Velox asked Sophia calmly.

_"Yes. I do."_ She answered back silently. "Here is the Prophecy." She said that out loud so the others could hear her. She had stopped by a wall with strange symbols on it.

Everyone opened up their ears as Sophia began to translate. "'Eight chosen warriors will obtain the eight Sacred Guardians; four of which are the sons and daughters of the King and Queen Guardians; Ifrit, Quezacotl, Shiva, Diablos, Eabewolon, Draconis, Hell Cat, and Velox. They must defeat the evil God's puppet and then the evil God himself. When four moons appear in the sky, the warriors must make their way to the Heavens, where the final battle will be held. Three hours before the war starts, Angels will sing. If the God that betrayed his own kind is not killed before those three hours are up, the sun will glow black and bring forth demons to enslave the human race.'" She finished. Everyone stayed silent, completely in shock.

"So, um…I'm guessin' we're the eight chosen warriors?" Zell scanned over the symbols on the walls. '_How can she read this??!_'

_She's special. That's how._ The voice of Ifrit rang through Zell's head.

'_I guess that DOES explain it._' Zell laughed silently.

"Okay, now that the Prophecy has been read, you guys stay here." Sophia put the gunblade in its sheath. "Seifer, follow me."

"Uh…why _me_?" Seifer asked.

"Because you will be the one to fight Hell Cat."

"Nice name." Zell murmured.

"Shut up, chicken wuss." Seifer glared at him, then took a deep breath. '_Here goes nothin'._' He followed Sophia down the long stone hallway.

"So, um, what does this thing look like?" As Seifer walked, he glanced at the strange symbols that covered the wall.

"You're about to find out." She opened a set of double doors that were also covered in the strange symbols.

Inside the room, it was dark. Only a blue flame that came up from the center of the room sent an eerie blue light throughout the small, room.

"I will have Velox wake him up." Sophia closed her eyes. _"Velox, it's time."_

_I will wake him up, but he will not be pleased._

_"I know, but that's even more of a challenge. Don't you agree?"_ Sophia smirked.

_Yes. I agree. I would warn the human though._

_"I will."_ Sophia turned to face Seifer. "Have you weapon ready. He is about to wake up, and trust me, he's gonna be grumpy. He hasn't been awake for over fifty million years."

"Damn. I'd be grumpy too." He drew his gunblade.

The blue flame grew, lighting up the room. Seven other torches were lit in the process, making the flame in the middle disappear. The room appeared much larger than it had before.

"_WHY HAVE YOU AWAKEN ME, HUMANS???!!!_" Came a furious sounding male voice.

"I have brought you a challenger, Hell Cat." Sophia spoke calmly.

A gray cat appeared in front of the two humans. He was about seven to eight feet in height, and about eighteen feet in length; dark gray tail included. His hide legs were longer than his front; probably used for jumping really well and running fast. Around his wrists and ankles was long white hair, like the sleeves of a fur trimmed coat would have. Around his neck was the same long white hair. His fangs were probably six inches long. His eyes were solid white, and strange markings were tattooed on his face, chest, and hips.

Hell Cat's white eyes stared coldly at Seifer. "_Is _this_ the challenger?_"

"Yes, it is." Sophia took one glance back at Seifer, then looked back at Hell Cat. "Seifer, Hell Cat is the darkness element, so watch out." She whispered to Seifer.

"_I do not accept this challenge. I would prefer _sleep_ over fighting a _human_. I only fight those who have defeated a _GOD. _They are more worthy opponents._' Hell Cat continued to stare coldly at Seifer.

"I know that. But are you _afraid_? Afraid of losing to a mere _human_?" Sophia smirked at the cat. "And I thought you were _strong_."

"_ENOUGH!! DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, HUMAN!! I AM STRONG AND I WILL PROVE IT!!_" Hell Cat was furious.

"May Hyne be with you, Seifer. My part is done." She stepped back out of the way.

"And what part was THAT??" He looked back at her.

"To make him mad, of course." She leaned up against the wall.

"Thanks." He said in an irritated voice. He steadied his gunblade in his right hand.

Hell Cat lunged at Seifer with his huge front paws, claws ready. Seifer easily dodged, but the next attack wasn't so easy to miss. His tail came out of nowhere and smacked Seifer up against the wall, close to Sophia.

"Watch it, brother. He won't hesitate to kill you." She told her older brother.

Seifer jumped out of the way of the next attack that was thrown at him. Seifer swung his gunblade the second he had a chance to. Hell Cat jumped onto the wall, and just started jumping to each wall; going higher and higher.

"Is he chickening out?" Seifer watched the cat continue jumping.

'_No. He isn't. Can't I tell him?'_ Sophia watched helplessly as her brother watched the cat curiously.

_No. You must not. He will soon figure it out._ Velox explained to her. She just sighed.

Hell Cat came back down at amazing speed. Seifer easily dodged when the cat landed, and as he landed, he made a huge hole in the ground. Seifer immediately lunged at him, stabbing him in his right shoulder. The huge beast hissed, and quickly limped away.

"_I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED SO EASILY, HUMAN!_" The stab wound in his shoulder quickly healed. Seifer's jaw dropped in surprise. Hell Cat's eyes turned blood red as he charged at Seifer before Seifer could do anything. The claws made huge deep cuts into Seifer as the cat continued to slash at him. Over one hundred fast swipes with his claws, a bite into Seifer's shoulder, then came the final blow; his tail whacking Seifer in his left side, sending him flying to the right. Seifer skid along the ground for several seconds. The attack was done in less than five seconds. That's how fast Hell Cat was.

"Devil's Dance!" Hell Cat's strong voice echoed throughout the room.

_Are you sure this man is the right one to obtain Hell Cat?_ Velox asked his good friend, Sophia.

'_If Seifer _is_ the one, then he will be able to beat the annoying cat. So we'll just hafta wait and see._' Sophia watched the young man stand.

_And if he _isn't_ the one, that annoying cat will kill him._

'_Yes. I know but I have a feeling that Seifer is the one._' She took a deep breath as Seifer charged at Hell Cat.

Seifer ducked as the cat took another swipe for his stomach. He ignored the pain and slid underneath Hell Cat, grabbing his tail as he went by. He swung himself onto his back, swinging his arms around his neck to stay on. Hell Cat began jumping and shaking; trying to get Seifer off his back. Unfortunately, Seifer had dropped his gunblade when Hell Cat had attacked him earlier. He tried to move his left hand slowly to his pocket to pull out a Hi-Potion. He succeeded. The cuts on his body healed, making Seifer flinch a bit.

'_I ain't goin' down without a fight._' Seifer thought to himself as he was flung off the back of the creature. He landed on his feet, and luckily, he had landed right next to his gunblade. He grabbed it and ran up to Hell Cat as fast as he could. Hell Cat saw him coming, of course. Seifer jumped as the huge paw came his way. As he landed on his head, he flipped to land on his back. He quickly turned to face the neck of the cat and put his gunblade right at the throat of Hell Cat. He held it close enough to his throat to make it impossible to move without getting a gash in the skin.

"I've won." Seifer's voice was low enough for only Hell Cat to hear.

"_Indeed you have, human._" Hell Cat just stood there, unable to move. "_I will join you._"

Seifer removed the blade from his neck and put it back in its sheath. He looked back at his sister. "I won."

Sophia walked up to them. "Good job, Seif. And for you," She looked over at the cat. "You understand your responsibilities, correct?"

Hell Cat nodded. "Yes. I understand." He quickly disappeared.

Seifer could feel the GF inside his mind. "So where do we go now?"

"To the next GF. Come on." Sophia grabbed Seifer's gloved hand and dragged him out. As they left, the room went back to the way it was before they had came in, except the blue flame in the middle of the room was now a glowing red flame.

As Sophia and Seifer walked back to the group, Selphie was the first to jump up from her sitting position.

"So how'd it go?" She asked them.

"It went perfectly." Sophia replied, looking up at Seifer. "We should go get the next GF now. We'll be going to the Island Closest to Heaven, where Eabewolon is located."

"So who's gonna fight it?" Irvine stood.

"Selphie." Sophia answered.

"ME??" Selphie asked, pointing at herself.

Sophia nodded. "Yes, YOU. Let's go ahead and leave. We should arrive there by the time the sun rises."

A/N: So Selphie is gonna fight next. Isn't that gonna be interesting? You'll just hafta wait for the next chapter to find out how that goes.


	10. Chapter X

[][]

Here's chapter ten. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed this story. I'd like to know how I did on the battle scene between Eabewolon and Selphie so tell me whatcha think in your review. Enjoy!

[][][]

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I created. Including my six new GF's. I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or any of its characters.

****

Chapter Ten

The sun was rising and they had just landed on the Island Closest to Heaven.

"I'll get Velox to bring up the temple." Sophia looked around the field. '_Once I remember where it is..._' She rubbed the back of her neck. "This might take a while."

"Why?" Selphie cocked her head to the side.

"Uh...how 'bout you just rest up, 'kay, Selphie?" Sophia looked over at her.

"Okay." Selphie sat down on the ground.

"Won't we be attacked here?" Rinoa asked, looking around.

"Yeah, but don't worry. With me here you have nothin' to worry 'bout." Sophia reassured them.

_If you want, Sophia, I can tell you where you can find the temple._ Velox told Sophia.

"_That would be, uh, helpful._" Sophia fiddled with her hair.

_Just walk straight until I tell you to stop._ The GF ordered.

"_Kay._" She began walking straight.

"I have a feeling she doesn't know where to go." Seifer muttered.

"I know where to go." Sophia told her brother. "_I have absolutely NO idea where to go..._" She sighed.

_That's why I'm here._

"_Thanks, Velox._"

_You're welcome._

Sophia continued walking.

_Stop._ Velox ordered.

Sophia obeyed and froze. '_I'm gonna hafta remember this place._' She crouched down and moved some of the flowers out of the way. She could see a dark black line. '_Hey, Velox, do you think you can go ahead and summon the temple even with the flowers in the way?_'

_I could try._ Velox began concentrating.

The ground where Sophia stood began to move and split apart from the rest of the ground. A round temple came up from the ground, taking Sophia with it. She fell on her butt from all the shaking.

'_I SHOULD'VE MOVED!!!' _Sophia screamed inside her mind. When the temple stopped moving upward, Sophia was on the roof.

Everyone ran up to the temple.

"Are you okay, Sophia?" Seifer looked up. He couldn't see her but he knew she was up there.

Sophia stood up and dusted herself off. "Yeah. I'm just peachy." She walked over to the edge of the temple and looked down. "How's everyone down there?" She rubbed her hand together.

"We're all okay." Quistis answered.

"That's good." Sophia muttered. She noticed the temple was several, _several_ yards up.

_If you jump, you'll shatter your leg._

"_Yeah. If I'm lucky I'll land safely._" She told Velox.

_Do you really want to risk that?_

"_Not really._" Sophia looked down at Seifer. "Catch me!!" Sophia jumped.

Seifer's eyes widened as she jumped. "_What the hell does she think she's doing?!_"

_Jumping_. His GF, Hell Cat answered.

Seifer caught his crazy sister.

"I knew you'd catch me." Sophia patted Seifer on the shoulder. He put her down.

"And what if I missed you?" Seifer asked.

"You didn't, now did you?" She poked him in the chest. "You caught me at the right time." She turned to face Selphie. "You ready?"

"Uh...yeah." Selphie grabbed her weapon, the nunchaku, and followed Sophia inside the temple. "So, um, what does Eabewolon look like?"

"You'll see. You'll see." Sophia smiled at how nervous Selphie seemed.

"Well, can you at least tell me why he's called 'Eabewolon'?"

"Then I'd be tellin' ya what she looks like." Sophia looked back at Selphie, but continued walking.

"Aaaaawwwwww."

"Fine then. Eabewolon got her name by what she looks like. She has eagle front legs, claws included, a bear head and neck, a wolf tail, and lion hind legs." Sophia described the third GF of the 'Liberi de Praeses'.

"Sounds...weird lookin'." Selphie said.

"I wouldn't say that to her face." Sophia smiled. "It might hurt her feelings, but she won't get angry. She's a very sweet-natured GF."

They entered a very bright room. The walls were all white, including the floor and roof.

"Whoa...I'm guessin' her element is-"

Sophia finished her sentence. "Light." "_Shall I wake her up, or will you wake her up?_"

_Eabewolon likes me the best out of her siblings, remember?_

"_Ah. Yes. I remember._" Sophia smiled. "_But, still. It'd be an interestin' reunion._"

Velox stayed quiet a bit, but finally spoke up. _Please, you wake her up. I do not wish to see her again. Not yet anyways. I like having peace and quiet._

"_Okay, okay._" Sophia walked up to the middle of the room. "Eabewolon, I am Sophia, a friend of Velox."

_Now why'd you have to go and say THAT??_ Velox was not pleased with what Sophia had just now done, but he knew he had to deal with it.

"_You wanted her to wake up, correct?_" Sophia watched as a strange creature appeared before them.

"_Velox? He's here? Where?_" The creature, Eabewolon, looked just like Sophia had described her. A black tattoo formed a necklace around her neck and diamonds were also around the 'necklace'. The exact same tattoo was also around her left hind leg close to her ankle. Her fur was gray and her wolf tail was gray, almost black. Her white eyes had much kindness in them. She looked to be about the size of Hell Cat, except a foot or two smaller.

"He's here with me. You will be able to see him once you fight this girl." Sophia pointed at Selphie.

"_Oh, okay, then. Let's fight!_" Eabewolon's eyes were now filled with excitement.

Selphie held her weapon tightly and ran towards the GF. She was the first to attack and Eabewolon was the first to dodge. The fight had begun.

[][][][]

Selphie had managed to get at least a couple hits into Eabewolon, but Eabewolon dodged the rest. The GF jumped and flipped out of the way like she was a trained gymnast.

"_Missed!_" Eabewolon said playfully.

Selphie tried once more to hit her with her nunchaku......but failed.

"_Missed again!_"

Selphie was seriously getting frustrated.

_Are you_ positive_ that she's the right one?_ Velox finally spoke up.

"_Yes. I'm positive._" She mentally reassured her GF friend.

Eabewolon ducked as the nunchaku came her way, but what she didn't expect was for Selphie to spin around and try to hit her again. Selphie had managed to get a hit into the left side of Eabewolon's head.

"_Ow! You'll pay for that!!_" Eabewolon's left eagle foot took a swipe for Selphie's head......but missed. Selphie had ducked and hit the other front foot with the nunchaku. Score! Selphie had managed to make that right front foot unable to be used in this battle. Eabewolon let out a terrifying sound. It was the sound a bear would make if it was stabbed in the chest with a sword.

Selphie had to cover her ears to block out the sound. Eabewolon finally stopped, then attacked Selphie. The brown haired teenager jumped out of the way. She quickly got back up to her feet, and what she didn't know was that Eabewolon had her exactly where she wanted her......

Eabewolon grew feathered wings and lunged at Selphie; both eagle claws aimed for her. She had healed like Hell Cat had healed when he fought Seifer. Both claws dug deep into Selphie's shoulders and held on tightly. Eabewolon flew up into the air, Selphie with her. When they both were several, _several_ yards above the ground, Eabewolon let go of her and began creating deep cuts into her as the claws moved quickly. Eabewolon bit into her shoulder with her strong bear jaws. Selphie let out a scream. As she hit the ground, Eabewolon flew down towards her. She began to glow a bright white as she came closer and closer to Selphie. Just a second later, she had hit her target. The temple shook violently. Sophia had fallen on her butt.

"_Shimmering Angels!_" Eabewolon's voice echoed throughout the temple.

When the light dimmed a bit, Selphie could be seen just lying there.

'_I do hope she's still alive._' Sophia held her breath as she stared at Selphie.

Selphie sat up slowly, rubbing her head. Sophia let out a sigh of relief. Selphie drank a Hi-Potion then stood back up.

'_This is gonna be much harder than I thought._' Selphie sighed, and picked up the nunchaku. She charged and jumped out of the way as Eabewolon tried to bite her. She lunged at her, and smacked her up aside the head with the nunchaku. While Eabewolon was shaking her head, Selphie took this chance to hit her again.

_Smack!_ The nunchaku hit her in the head once more and this time, sent her flying into the nearby wall. Selphie walked up to her and stood in her fighting position.

"_You have won......I will join you..._" There was a bright flash of light as Eabewolon disappeared.

"Whew...that was hard." Selphie smiled. "But I won."

"Yep. Come on. We'd better hurry back. We've still got one more GF left." Sophia ran out of the temple. Selphie skipped after her.

"I'm guessin' she won." Seifer watched Sophia run out and Selphie skip out.

"Yep." Selphie still had her smile on her face. "I won alright."

"Okay, next is Draconis. He is on Cactuar Island and-" Sophia was once more interrupted bbbbyyyyyyyyyyyyy.........Zell.

"Cactuar Island? Why there?" Zell asked, not realized that he had interrupted her.

"Because he enjoys eating the Cactuar there. Now, like I was sayin' before, he is on Cactuar Island and Rinoa will be fighting him." Sophia looked over at Rinoa.

"ME???" Rinoa blinked in disbelief.

"Yep. YOU." Sophia walked towards Ragnarok.

Rinoa continued to blink in disbelief. "ME?? Why ME??"

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to come out, but I've been busy. Anyway, hope ya liked it. I hadn't really planned on using Rinoa in the next battle, but, hey, things change. I was planning to use Zell but he has Ifrit so...that wouldn't work out. Anyhow, don't forget to review!


	11. Chapter XI

So sorry it took so long to put this chapter out. I've just been busy. Anyway, I would like to say that 'An Very Unusual Day' written by spider-man is a good story and I suggest ya'll check it out. Well, that's all. Oh! And the next chapter may take a while to come out. I've just been quite busy...

XxXxX

Disclaimer: I only own the stuff that I created. Nothing else.

XxXxX

****

Chapter Eleven

XxXxX

"Here we are!" Sophia looked around Cactuar Island.

"So, how big is this thing?" Rinoa asked, also looking around.

Sophia turned back around to look at the young woman. She smirked. "Pretty big, why? You scared?"

Rinoa shook her head. "Of course not!"

"_How big _is_ that thing, Hell Cat?_" Seifer asked the cat GF.

_Pretty big. A whole lot bigger than Velox._

Sophia patted Seifer on the back. "How you and Hell Cat doin'?"

"Fine." He looked over his shoulder at her. "You'd better hurry and summon the temple."

She nodded and ran ahead of everyone. "Come on! When I jump, you climb down instead, okay?"

"What do you mean 'jump'?" Seifer quirked up an eyebrow.

"You'll see."

_Do you remember what you have to do?_ Velox asked her.

"_Unfortunately, yes. How come he's the only one outta the bunch that has to be summoned differently?_" Sophia silently asked him.

_He only changed the way that he was summoned because a couple days ago, he had heard about the Sorceress being out, so he was mainly just being safe. So to summon him, you must fight him, and for you to gain his trust and join you, you must defeat him a second time. _

"_I can handle Draconis._"

_Are you _positive Velox seemed......worried.

"_Hell yeah! If I can handle Seifer and that cat, I can handle Draconis!_" She seemed pretty confident.

She began to pick up speed. '_I hafta remind myself to ask Draconis to change his way of being summoned......_' She thought to herself as she continued to pick up speed. '_This isn't fair._' The only way to summon Draconis, the mighty Dragon, was to.........fight a him in a battle. '_I hafta complain to him. Why can't he just be summoned like every other GF?_' She growled. '_I'm not really in the mood to prove myself to him. That's Rinoa's job. NOT MINE._'

_I'm sorry to disturb you, Sophia, but I have to butt into your conversation with yourself._ Came Velox's voice.

Sophia growled once more. You see, the 'Liberi de Praeses' allowed the Humans that they stayed with to have their own, private thoughts that the GF's had to have permission to butt into.

_He only changed the way that he was summoned because a couple days ago, he had heard about the Sorceress being out, so he was mainly just being safe. So to summon him, you must fight him, and for you to gain his trust and join you, you must defeat him a second time. _Velox reminded her again for the second time.

"_I know, I know, but STILL-......oh never-mind. I'll fight the beast._" She hissed. She could now see a cliff. '_Here's where I get off._' She jumped.

"SOPHIA!!" Seifer watched her jump _right_ off of the cliff.

_Leave her be._ Hell Cat told him.

"Why'd she jump?" Quistis asked as she looked down the cliff.

"Let's just follow her." Seifer began to climb down.

Sophia had just now remembered how far down the ground was.

_You do remember how to land, right? Because if you don't, your legs will shatter._

"_Yes. I remember, Velox. Stop worrying_." She knew the correct way to land alright. She took a deep breath as she began to fall faster. She hadn't used it in a _long_ while.

_Please, be careful, Sophia._ Velox tried to cover the worry in his voice. He also knew that it had been several,_ several_ years since she had used it and he was afraid that there was going to be consequences.

Sophia closed her eyes and concentrated. When she reopened them, they were completely _white_. She spread out her arms as she came closer to the ground. A hundred yards away. Ninety. Fifty. Thirty. Just feet away now. Just as the ground was only _one foot_ _away_, she landed softly on her feet. Her eyes went back to the normal forest green color.

She sighed. "Maybe I should just climb down next time......" She straightened her hair.

_Are you okay?_ Velox asked.

"_Yes. I'm just fine. I feel much better now that I've finally had a chance to use it again._" She smiled. "It had been a long time since I used Hyne's gift to me." She quickly turned around as she heard something running; its huge, heavy feet stomped on the ground, making it shake. A lot like a T-Rexaur would do, but this beast was _much, much_ bigger.

A huge, _huge, huge_ red Dragon was chasing after a small, green Cactuar. The Cactuar was fast, but the Dragon was faster. As the Dragon's teeth dug into the Cactuar, the Dragon shook his head violently.

"Draconis." Sophia smirked at the Dragon. "Eating those helpless Cactuar again?"

The Dragon froze; his head cocked to the side to look at Sophia.

The Dragon had blood red scales with black diamonds on his cheeks, around the neck, one giant one on his chest, one on each foot, and some strange black symbols, also with diamonds around the symbols, on his hips. His long, long tail twitched back and forth. His giant wings flapped. Two black horns poked out of the top of his head, and there was defiantly something that made him completely different from any regular Dragon. His third eye in the middle of his forehead. His total height was probably about three times Hell Cat's size. His length was defiantly about three times longer than a T-Rexaur.

"_Sophia. It has been a while since I last saw you, and yes, I am eating these helpless Cactuar again._" Draconis was pretty calm for a Dragon. "_How is Ifrit, and the others?_"

"Oh, they are just fine." Sophia decided to change the subject. "I think you know why I've come here, correct?"

"_Correct; but, I ask, who is the person that I am to become one with?_" Draconis looked at Sophia, black eyes staring into green ones.

"Her name is Rinoa Heartilly, but first," Sophia drew her gunblade. "let's fight."

Draconis bowed his head, but quickly raised it. The fight had begun.

XxXxX

Sophia lunged at the Dragon; feet kicking up dirt as she ran. The Dragon simply flapped his wings and flew into the air; making Sophia miss her target.

Sophia growled. '_This Dragon is trying to make me use my special power. I just _know_ it. Well, if it's a fight that he wants, then it's a fight he's gonna get_.' She crouched, then kicked off of the ground. She flew upwards like a rocket; her gunblade held tightly in her right hand. Her eyes had went the strange white color.

"_So you decided to use your gift? This will be an interesting battle then_." Draconis' fierce, strong voice rang through the air.

"An interesting fight indeed." Sophia began to spin counter-clockwise when she was getting closer to the red Dragon.

Draconis just flew higher into the air. Sophia followed, still spinning, except this time she slowly began to catch on fire. She raised her left arm slowly and raised her hand so her palm would face the Dragon.

"I don't think you're goin' anywhere, Dragon." Sophia's eyes stayed white. "Draconis scutum!" A baseball-sized green sphere formed just centimeters away from her palm. The sphere shot through Draconis, and reappeared in front of the Dragon. Before the Dragon could react, a wall formed around him and Sophia. The wall soon formed a roof, and a bottom; trapping Draconis and Sophia in together.

"Now, you can't fly away." Sophia smirked.

Draconis turned around to face her. "_You will not win this fight so easily, child_. _I am much stronger than you think_."

"And I am much stronger than you think,_ Dragon_." She had finally stopped spinning, but yet she was still on fire. Like a meteor frozen in time while it was on fire from coming through Earth's atmosphere. "Ignis globus!" She put her hands together, and as she slowly moved them apart, a reddish-orange sphere began to form in between her hands and grew as her hands separated. She hurled the sphere at the Dragon. Yes, her attack was a fire attack and Draconis was indeed a fire element, but her magic was specially designed so it could do extra-damage even to a creature of the same element as the magic attack.

The sphere hit Draconis and exploded. The fire around Sophia was like a shield, and it protected her from the explosion. Draconis, on the other hand, didn't have time to react and received a serious amount of damage.

Sophia aimed her gunblade right at Draconis. "Flamma ictus!" A reddish-orange sphere, known as a fireball, appeared at the tip of the gunblade's blade. One after another, fireballs shot at the Dragon each time Sophia pulled the trigger on her gunblade. After ten small fireballs, a much larger one, the size of a lion's head, appeared at the tip of the blade, and shot at Draconis once Sophia pulled the trigger.

Draconis began breathing heavily. "_You are indeed stronger than I thought_." He bowed his head. "_You have won this fight. Would you be kind enough to heal me for the next battle?_"

See, the GF's Velox, Eabewolon, Draconis, and Hell Cat may be able to heal, but when they are hit by Sophia's magic, they are unable to heal the wounds. Only Sophia's healing magic can heal them properly.

"Sure." Sophia concentrated hard. "Sanatio potio." She raised her right hand up into the air as a white sphere formed in her hand. She hurled it at Draconis. He closed his eyes as the sphere hit him. The wounds that her magic had caused healed completely.

"_Thank you. Now, please, I'd like to fight Rinoa Heartilly_, _now that you have officially summoned me_." Draconis landed. Sophia soon landed after him.

Her eyes went back to the original color. "Sure. They should be comin' right...about......now..." Once she said 'now', the whole group climbed down from the side of the rocky wall one after the other. "Rinoa, come meet Draconis."

Everyone stared at the GF.

"Whoa......" Rinoa had her pinwheel weapon equipped. "Well, let's fight."

Draconis seemed to be examining Rinoa. "_Alright. I do hope you know what you're getting yourself into_." He flapped his huge wings and hovered above the ground. The group, excluding Rinoa, stepped back. The fight began once Draconis flew right at Rinoa.

XxXxX

Rinoa Heartilly jumped out of the way and fired her pinwheel at Draconis. Draconis dodged it easily and swooped down at her. Rinoa ducked and managed to dodge the beast and get her pinwheel back, but Draconis took her by surprise when he turned around and hurled a fireball at her.

She was hit with the full blast, but managed to stay standing. She ducked once more as Draconis flew above her. She quickly made a run for it when fireballs came firing down at her. She hid behind a rock and tried to catch her breath. She took a deep breath and jumped out from behind the wall and fired her pinwheel. She had taken Draconis by surprised and her weapon cut off the tip of his tail.

Draconis let out a terrible cry when the tip of his tail was cut off. He landed, and as he charged at Rinoa with his full speed, the tip of his tail grew back. He snapped at Rinoa, but she jumped out of the way. She ducked as his tail swung above her head. She fired her pinwheel again. This time, it got stuck in Draconis' right shoulder. He turned and snapped at her.

She jumped to the right and threw a magic attack at him. "Thundaga!"

The thunder magic hit Draconis and he fell to the ground. He slowly stood back up and ran after Rinoa; he was limping a bit as he ran after her.

She jumped to the left as the Dragon ran by her. She threw another 'Thundaga' spell at him. She continued throwing the 'Thundaga' spells at him until she ran out. The Dragon had healed the damage that the spells had caused, but the only thing he couldn't seem to heal, was his right shoulder; but that was only because the pinwheel weapon was still stuck in him.

Rinoa had a plan to win. She slid on the ground beneath the Dragon as he ran towards her. She grabbed his tail, swung herself onto it, and ran up the back of the beast. As she came to his right shoulder, she pulled her pinwheel out, and jumped off. As she landed, she fired the pinwheel and it got stuck in his throat. The Dragon reared back and roared. When he landed back on his front legs, he tried to snap at Rinoa, but instead, he ended up coughing.

"_Okay...okay. You...win_. _Just get this...thing...out of my...throat!_" Draconis crouched down a bit so Rinoa could pull out her weapon. In a flash of red light, Draconis disappeared after the weapon was out.

"Well, now we can head back to Balamb Garden and wait." Sophia looked up. "Once we get outta here."

"Once we get to Balamb Garden, you have a lot to explain." Seifer eyed Sophia.

"What do I hafta explain?"

"How you got down here without killin' yourself."

"Oh..." Sophia rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah. I'll explain that once we get to Garden."


	12. Chapter XII

XxXxX

Disclaimer: I only own the things that I created. The plot included. I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or any of its characters or its plot.

XxXxX

****

Chapter Twelve

XxXxX

"Start explaining." Seifer said to Sophia.

They were all seated in Cid's office.

"Okay. When I was just a baby, the God Hyne found me and took care of me. He trained me to be his ultimate fighter. I learned magic that only Gods and Goddesses could learn. H-"

Zell interrupted her. "So does that make you a Goddess?"

"No. It just means that I went through several, _several_ years of rough training to learn that kinda magic." Sophia cleared her throat. "Let me continue. He had trained me to protect this world. Now let me explain my magic to ya'll a bit better. The GF's Velox, Draconis, Hell Cat, and Eabewolon can heal, but when they are hit by _my_ magic, they can't heal. Only my healing magic can heal them. I also can fall long distances and not get hurt or die."

"Cool," said Zell.

"So how long should we wait?" Irvine asked her.

"Until the four moons appear. The Sorceress shouldn't attack until then because she will be at her strongest when the moons are visible. And we can't go find her 'cause she's more than likely in the heavens with the God. So, until then, we can have some fun. So, if anyone needs me, I'll be in my room." Sophia stood up and left.

Squall also stood up and left.

XxXxX

__

A secret hideout located in Centra Ruins:

A group of male demons were seated around a round table. There were six demons in total. Five of them had horns on their heads, but only a couple had wings sprouted out of their shoulder blades. They were all playing poker.

"So......when does the boss want us to attack that freaky human?" A red demon, known as Caesariatus because of his long white hair, asked his other companions.

"Who knows." A gray demon, Cal, shrugged his shoulders.

"Aren't you morons _supposed_ to _remember_?" A red, tall, winged demon, Demetri, looked at Caesariatus and Cal.

"Do _you_ remember, smart-ass?" Caesariatus glared at Demetri. Demetri was silent. "I didn't think so." Caesariatus looked at his cards. He made a very unhappy face. '_Man...I never get any good cards..._' He silently complained.

"If I remember correctly, we were supposed to attack her whenever four moons appeared in the sky." A blue demon and the _smartest_ out of every demon in this room, reminded them.

"Shut up, Sagax. No one asked you." Cal scratched his head and looked at his cards. '_Three Kings. I'll defiantly win this game._'

"Well, it's best to know what he told us to do rather than getting killed by him." Sagax explained.

"Sagax as a point." A younger, tan demon, Mizel, leaned back in his chair. A tan demon, known as Samuel, or Sam for short, sat beside Mizel. He was his older brother. And the last of the demons was leaning against the wall; he had already played his round of poker and lost all of his money, so he just stood back and watched. His name was Alatus, Al for short. His name meant winged, which he had large, white, bat-like wings spread out to the sides of him. He was also the only one with a white wolf's tail and white wolf ears. He was the silent one of the bunch. His wolf ears turned towards the door beside him. He turned his head to look at the door. He heard footsteps. He smirked. '_Bout time._' He quietly snuck out of the room through a secret passage in the wall that only he knew of.

Just as he left, a blast had hit the door and sent it flying. Dust went everywhere.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Caesariatus yelled.

The dust cleared, and before them stood a muscular young man, about eighteen years of age. He had spiky red hair and gray eyes. He wore baggy blue jeans, a white t-shirt, black gloves, black boots, and a black jacket.

"Well, well, well. Looks like I've found some rats." The young man took a step forward.

"Why you filthy human! How'd you find our hideout?!" Sagax stood up.

"Well, I guess you're gonna die anyway, so I might as well tell ya. You had a spy here." The human took another step forward.

"A spy?!" Cal had also stood up.

"Yes. A _spy_. How hard is that to understand?" The smart-aleck human crossed his arms across his chest. "So, who wants to die first?"

"No one's gonna die here except for _you_, human!" Caesariatus was the first to draw his sword and charge at the human.

The human simply sidestepped and the demon went face first into the wall. The young man then drew his gunblade. The gunblade was the size of Lionheart, Squall's gunblade, but other than that, it was completely different. The blade and handle were black, and inscribed near the handle in silver was a demon. Wings and horns included. It actually sorta looked like Diablos.

"So who's next?" The human smirked. Cal was the next to attack him. All the human had to do was dodge. Strangely, he was much faster than any of the demons in the room. He easily dodged all of their attacks, even if they attacked him together. "This is a waste of my time." He formed a fire ball in his hand and hurled it at Cal. It only took one hit to knock the demon unconscious. He hit every demon except for Sagax with a fire ball and knocked them unconscious. He formed a much weaker fire ball and threw it at Sagax. The demon's legs were quickly disabled and he fell onto his back. The human held the gunblade up to Sagax's neck. "Now, I'm gonna ask you a question or two and you _will_ tell me an honest answer."

"I will _never_ tell you _anything_." Sagax stared at the human coldly.

The human glared right back at him. "Listen, _demon_, I'm honestly not in a good mood right now, so if you would be so kind as to tell me where I can find a young woman that goes by the name of Sophia. And if you _don't _tell me, I'll just cut your head off."

Sagax gulped. "Fine. My friends and I have been keepin' a eye on that girl. She has been staying at Balamb Garden with some other humans. She seems to be hangin' around this one human man more than the others. We think that that man is her older brother, but we can't be certain."

"Now do you know if she has a necklace with a silver demon's head pendant?"

"Why would I-" Sagax quickly decided to tell the truth when he felt the blade cut into his skin. "Yes, yes! She has one! She mainly keeps in hidden beneath her shirt or locked up in her dresser!"

The man stepped back. "You seem to know a lot about her. How long have you been spying on her?"

"Well...actually for several years now. My boss ordered us to keep an eye on her ever since he found out that Hyne was training her."

"That'll be all...for now." The man turned to leave. "Tell your boss 'hi' for me." He smirked, then left.

"That human is strange... He was able to use the magic that only-" Sagax's eyes widened. "Oh my Hyne......"

XxXxX

That red-haired young man walked out of the demons' hideout.

"That was easier than expected." He twirled his gunblade around.

"Why didn't you kill them? They are useless to us now." The wolf-demon that had escaped earlier was standing behind the man.

"Calm down, Al. We don't need 'em dead, much less alive, so I think I'll just let 'em stay around a bit longer."

"Validus, did you at _least_ get the information that we needed?" Alatus asked him.

"Yep. She's at Balamb Garden. Did you know that she still has that necklace?" Validus said in a surprised tone of voice.

"Really? How surprising...but do you _really_ think that this is a good idea? I mean, you and her have some history together. She may not like the idea of you coming back."

"Aw shut up. I didn't ask you for your opinion. Now, let's head towards Balamb Garden!" Validus turned and started walking away.

Alatus sighed but followed. '_He's so hardheaded._' He shook his head. '_I do hope this goes as well as he thinks it's going to go._'

XxXxX

Sophia was lying on her bed, staring at......the ceiling. She slowly moved off the bed, stood up straight, and walked over to her dresser. She pulled the top drawer open and moved around some books until she found an old, wore out, brown book. She pulled that book out, and looked at the lock that kept anyone from opening it.

She muttered a few words and the lock unlocked. She then opened it up and the book turned out to be a box. Inside was a necklace with a silver demon's head pendant. She put the box down and held the necklace up. It shimmered in the sunlight. She fell to her knees and began crying.

"Why? _Why_?" She continued crying. She felt like throwing the necklace away, but a part of her just wouldn't let her...

XxXxX

Irvine paced back and forth in front of Selphie's door. She would be back in a few minutes.

'_Please hurry, Selphie._' He continued to pace, until he heard footsteps.

"Irvy!" Selphie ran up to him and hugged him. "Whatcha doin' in front of my room?"

"I was wonderin' if you would like to go for...um...a...uh...walk...maybe...um..." Irvine was incredibly nervous, and Selphie could tell.

"What's wrong?" She stared up at him.

"Nothing! Nothing!" He took a deep breath. "So, how 'bout it?"

"I'd like that. Come on!" She ran up ahead of him.

He smiled as he took a small, black, ring-sized box out of his pocket. '_I do hope this goes well..._' He followed Selphie as he put the box back in his pocket.

XxXxX

Quistis was sitting at her desk reading over her notes when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in." She spun around in her chair to face to the door. Rinoa walked in.

"Hi." She walked over and sat on the bed.

"Hello. What do you what?" Quistis turned to face her.

"Well...I was thinkin' that maybe we could take Sophia shopping. I mean, she has been training us and I thought that we could do somethin' in return."

Quistis stood. "Okay. Well, let's go get Sophia."

****

A/N:_ If you think you know what's gonna happen in the next chapter, be warned. I can twist the plot to this story easily. I've been told that I'm really good at doing that. I decided to add in the new characters to make everything more interestin'. So, I'll start workin' on the next chapter._


	13. Chapter XIII

**__**

Disclaimer: I only own the stuff I created: my characters, my plot, MY new guardian forces, and anythin' else that I created belong to ME. To use them, you must ask me.

XxXxX

****

Chapter Thirteen

Quistis knocked on Sophia's door. When no answer came, she opened the door slowly and peeked in, just to be on the safe side. She found Sophia curled up on her bed; she was facing the wall.

"Are you okay, Sophia?" She walked inside. Rinoa slowly came in after her. No answer. Quistis walked over to the bed and gently touched Sophia's shoulder.

This startled the maze haired teenager and made her twist around and back up to the wall quickly. She looked like she had been crying. A necklace was lying beside her on the bed. Rinoa and Quistis looked down at the necklace, but Rinoa was the one to say something about it.

"That's a pretty necklace. Where'd you get it?" Rinoa asked.

Sophia snatched it up, put it on, and hid it beneath her shirt. "That's none of your business. Now, tell me why you're in here."

Quistis was going to ask why she was crying, but decided against it. "We thought we'd go shopping and that you could come with us. Would you like to come?"

Sophia thought for a bit. Rinoa interrupted her train of thought. "We'd have a lot of fun, and we'd even pay for anything that you want."

"Fine." Sophia stood, and was reaching for her gunblade, when Quistis stopped her.

"We shouldn't need our weapons. We're just going shopping."

Sophia just stood there, staring at her gunblade. She always carried it around with her _everywhere_. '_It just wouldn't feel right without it..._'

"It's okay, Sophia. You'll still have your magic." Rinoa did her best to try and persuade her. Weapons weren't really allowed in the shops, and that gunblade _really_ stuck out in the crowd.

"Y-yeah..." Sophia finally decided to leave it here. '_Well, I guess I still do have my magic..._' "Let me get ready. I'll meet you in five minutes."

Quistis and Rinoa nodded and silently left the room. Sophia glanced at her gunblade.

XxXxX

Quistis waited patiently for Sophia.

"Here she comes." Rinoa hopped up from her sitting position. They had both been waiting for her in front of the dormitory entrance. Sophia came walking out.

"I'm glad you decided to leave your gunblade." Quistis said when Sophia joined them.

"Yeah, well, I guess I do need a break from it." Sophia rubbed her neck. "So, let's go."

XxXxX

Squall was sleeping in his room, trying to get as much sleep as possible, when someone knocked on his door.

'_Now what?_' He looked at the door, but then turned on his side so he faced the wall. He was hoping that if he was quiet, they'd leave him alone, but they continued to knock on the door.

"Yo, Squall. You in there?" Came the voice of......Zell.

Squall moaned, stood up, and opened the door. "What?" He asked in the coldest voice ever.

"I was wonderin' if you wanted to go to the movies with me. I thought you needed to get out and have some fun, since we've got a while before we have to go fight Ultimecia." Zell explained. Squall just stared at him. "Ah, c'mon, buddy."

****

Ten minutes later......

Squall, Seifer, and Zell were flying Ragnarok towards Deling City.

"Now _why_ did you drag me into this?" Seifer asked, obviously very irritated.

"I don't know. Cid's the one who ordered for you to come with us..." Zell was the one driving. Squall just sat there, staring out of the window.

The small group finally arrived at Deling City a minute or two later. Zell landed Ragnarok right outside of the city and everyone got off. They walked inside and made their way towards the theater.

"So which movie do you want to see?" Zell asked them. Squall _and_ Seifer were quiet. "Okay......" Zell began whistling. Seifer and Squall froze.

"Does anyone else here have a bad feeling?" Seifer looked around.

"I know I do." Squall agreed, and them two don't agree on much.

"Wha?" Zell walked backwards to re-join the two. "What's wrong?"

"I don't really know. I just have a bad feeling..." Seifer and Squall began looking around for in danger. Both drew their gunblades.

"Move!!" Seifer hollered as he jumped out of the way. Zell and Squall also moved as fireballs shot down at them.

"Human alert! Human alert!" Came the voice of Caesariatus, the winged demon. Two other demons, Cal and Mizel, jumped down from buildings and surround the three. Caesariatus circled them from the air and whistled. "Looks like we're gonna have some fun tonight!" He immediately began firing fireballs at them. The other humans had been scared off, so now it was only the three demons and the three humans.

XxXxX

"How 'bout this?" Rinoa held up a pink shirt with flowers on it. Sophia made a face that said 'NO WAY'. Rinoa sighed, but put it back up. Quistis walked around the store and looked at clothes.

"How about a skirt?" Quistis asked Sophia. She honestly didn't know how Sophia got out of wearing the uniform that she had to wear during class at Balamb Garden.

"Nope. I don't wear skirts or dresses." Sophia leaned against the wall and sighed out of boredom. '_Ah come on. Gimme some action..._' As if on cue, screams came from outside. '_Ah......_' Sophia actually smiled. '_Action._' She quickly made her way outside. Rinoa and Quistis followed.

The other two demons, Demetri and Samuel, were chasing the humans. Demetri froze when he saw Sophia.

"Hey! There she is!! After her now, Sam!!" Demetri ordered Sam. Both demons charged at Sophia.

Sophia's right hand lit up and her gunblade formed in her hand. '_Magic always works._' She was glad that she had found a way to take her gunblade without the other two knowing. She slashed at Demetri as he tried to grab her. Sam came at her on the left side, and she slashed at him too.

"Get away from me, demons!!" She chose Sam as her main target and just started slashing.

As Demetri ran towards Sophia, a whip hit him along side his face. A pinwheel nearly cut off his arm seconds later. Demetri turned and Quistis and Rinoa were standing there.

'_It looks like I'll have to go through them two humans before I get to kidnap the other human._' Demetri took one glance towards Sophia and Sam, then prepared himself for the fight between the two humans.

XxXxX

Seifer had decided to take on Cal, while Zell took on Mizel. Squall, knowing that he couldn't hit Caesariatus, had insisted on fighting him.

"Diamond Storm!!" Squall summoned the ice guardian, Shiva. In one ice attack from Shiva, Caesariatus' wings were actually disabled.

Caesariatus landed with a 'thud', but quickly got back up to his feet. "You will pay for that, human." He lunged at Squall with his claws and tried to rip his head off. Squall easily dodged and managed to stab his gunblade into the demon's rib cage. A scream of pain escaped Caesariatus' mouth as Squall pulled the trigger. The sound of a gun going off echoed throughout the city. The other two demons were distracted by the sound of the gun. Seifer and Zell took advantage of this. Or so they thought. Just as they were about to make their deadly attack, Sagax came in and managed to drag Cal and Mizel away.

XxXxX

Sophia had quickly snapped Sam's neck, and now she wanted to snap Demetri's neck. The sound of a gun going off could now be heard.

'_Looks like there's some more action goin' on elsewhere in the city._' She kicked the lifeless body of Samuel. A demon jumped out of the bushes and grabbed Demetri by his wrist.

"Sagax!" Demetri was literally dragged away by Sagax.

"Shut up, fool! We must get out of here _now_!" Sagax ran off with Demetri.

Sophia was going to stomp after them, but she decided against it. '_They'll be back, anyway._' She tapped her gunblade against her shoulder. '_And I only got to kill one of 'em_.' She looked down at the lifeless body of Sam. Quistis and Rinoa ran up to her.

"How'd you get your gunblade??" Quistis was surprised to see the gunblade with her.

"I can summon my gunblade to me." She tossed it up into the air and caught it. "Let's go see wh-"

"Hey, sis!" Came Seifer's voice.

Sophia spun around. "Hey, Seif!" The three guys ran up to them. "What happened?"

"Well, we were attacked by these demons and-" Seifer looked down at Sam. "And it looks like you were too..."

"Yeah, but the other one got away when this one demon dragged him off." Quistis explained.

"That must be the same one who saved the other two demons that we fought. We managed to kill one, but only _one_, unfortunately." Seifer crossed his arms. "Well, now what?"

"Let's go back to Balamb Garden." Squall suggested. "Those demons won't attack us again. They're too hurt."

Everyone nodded their head in agreement and left Deling City.


	14. Chapter XIV

(XxXxX)

**__**

Disclaimer: Okay. I only own the stuff that I created. MY characters, MY plot, MY new Guardian Forces, MY-um...uh...I can't think of anything else, but anything else that I created I own. Okay? Okay, so LEAVE. ME. ALONE.

(XxXxX)

****

Chapter Fourteen

7:43 A.M.:

Sophia was in Seifer's dorm. Why? Only she knows......

"SEIFER!! WAKE UP!!" She jumped on his bed and sat on top of him.

"Wha?" Seifer opened up his eyes and sat up. "Oh. It's you. Why are you in here? Wait. _How_ did you get _in_ here? The door was _locked_."

"Well, I know how to pick locks and I'm in here 'cause I thought we could eat breakfast together and then go to the Training Center to train, and then maybe after that-"

"Hold ya horses, kiddo. Why are you all of a sudden making plans?"

"Well, if you don't wanna hang out with your own baby sister, then I guess you don't hafta." Sophia lowered her head.

Seifer couldn't _stand_ seeing her like this...and she knew that..."Fine. You win. I'll come with you."

"Yes!!" She hopped off of Seifer and made her way towards the exit. "Hurry up and get ready. I'll meet ya outside." She left.

Seifer moaned as he quickly got dressed and left the room. He closed the door behind him.

"Sophia?"

"Yep?!" She popped up beside him, making him jump a bit. "C'mon!"

"I do believe she's had some coffee this mornin'." He ran his hand through his hair.

In the cafeteria; 7:51 A.M.:

"So what else do you have planned for the day?" Seifer asked his sister. He wasn't really hungry this morning so he had grabbed him a simple bowl of cereal.

"Well, I was hoping that after breakfast, we could train in the Training Center, then we could chat for a bit." She took a sip of her orange juice.

"Chat 'bout what?"

"Oh, ya know, _stuff_." She glanced around. "I guess everyone else is sleeping..." She didn't see Squall or the rest of the gang there. "I guess since it _is_ a Saturday they can sleep in..."

Five minutes later, in the Training Center:

"How 'bout us two fight each other first?" Sophia spun her gunblade around. "I need a good fight anyway. Draconis was a bit easy." She complained.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Seifer also had his gunblade out.

"And plus, I think training with me will help you fight Ultimecia." She formed a fireball in her hand. "Ignus Globus!" She hurled it towards him.

Seifer blocked the attack with his gunblade, but he was thrown backwards.

"_Ow_." He stood back up. "Whatcha tryin' to do? Kill me?"

"Oh don't be such a baby, bro. You're lucky I ain't usin' my full power, _then_ I'd more than likely kill ya." She hurled one fireball after another at him. He dodged the attacks, and ran towards her. "I don't think so, Seif." She flew upwards. "Haha! Now see if ya can hit me!"

"Ah, Sophia! Why'd ya hafta go _up_?!" He watched her fly around.

She giggled. Yep. She was _defiantly _having fun. "Because, silly, I'm a moving target!"

He groaned. "Sophia..."

"Hiya, guys!!" Selphie ran towards them.

"Hi, Selphie!" Sophia looked backwards at her. She should've paid attention to where she was flying 'cause she flew face first into a tree. "OW!!" She landed hard on her butt.

Seifer sighed. "Hello, Selphie."

"Um, whatcha doin'?"

"Well, we _were_ supposed to be training, but I think now we should take a break." He glanced over at Sophia dusting herself off.

"I agree." She ran over and jumped on Seifer's back. "C'mon, now. Take me over there." She pointed over to a large tree several yards away from them. "See ya later, Selphie."

"See ya!" Selphie turned and skipped off.

Seifer carried Sophia over towards the tree. Once they were beside it, Sophia slid off his back and sat near it.

"Okay, let's begin talking." She patted the ground beside her. "Come. Sit."

Seifer sat down beside her. "I do believe you know about me, so I'm gonna ask about you. Tell me about your past."

"Oh......well...okay. Let's see, you know about Hyne taking care of me ever since I was a baby...um...when I was about ten, I gained my GF, Velox. When I was fifteen is when I found out that I had a brother, but I didn't find you until age seventeen, so I spent a lot of time searching for you." Something just now popped in Sophia's head. "Oh! And you won't _believe_ what I found out at least a year ago."

"What?"

"Our parents. They're still alive and I know where they live." She stood up. "That's where we're headed next."

"Wait. Our _parents_?? But aren't they the ones who practically _abandoned_ us?"

"Yeah, that's why I wanna go see 'em." She headed for the exit. "C'mon. They have a house in Deling City."

'_I don't think this is such a good idea..._' Seifer thought as he slowly followed her.

In front of a two-story house in Deling City; 10:33 A.M.:

Sophia knocked on the red door.

"Hold on!" Came the voice of a woman. The door opened and a woman with long, light brown hair put up in a ponytail stood in front of them. She was dressed in a long, tan dress and brown sandals. "Hello. May I help you?"

"Hiya, Mrs. Almasy." Sophia put her hands on her hips.

"Do I know you two?" Mrs. Almasy looked at both of them.

"Did you once have two kids?" Sophia asked her.

"Don't do this, kid." Seifer whispered in Sophia's ear.

"No, why?" Mrs. Almasy looked confused.

"Because we're your kids, mother. Sophia and Seifer." Sophia smiled. "Don't you remember us?"

"Honey!" Mrs. Almasy looked backwards at a man coming down the stairs. He had maize colored hair and was dressed in simply black pants and a white shirt.

"Yes, dear?"

"They say they are our _children_, dear." Mrs. Almasy looked very happy.

"Our children?" Mr. Almasy on the other hand didn't look to thrilled. "But we don't have any children."

"What?" Sophia, Seifer, and even Mrs. Almasy stared at him.

"Our children died when they were born." Mr. Almasy said to them.

"But _we're_ your children..." Sophia shook her head. "How can you say that we _died at birth_ when we are standing in front of you, quite alive I might add." She added in that sarcastic tone of voice.

"Listen, if you two don't leave us alone, I will call the cops." Mr. Almasy told them.

"No. We are your kids. Why are you saying that we're not?" Sophia couldn't understand why he was saying that. Mrs. Almasy had tears in her eyes.

"Because. You. Aren't. Our. Children. That slow enough for ya?" Mr. Almasy stared coldly at them.

"But-"

"No buts, girl. Now, leave us alone. I won't hesitate to call the cops."

"But-" Sophia never got to finish. The door was slammed shut. Tears swelled up in Sophia's eyes. "This doesn't make any sense... Why would he say that we're _dead_?"

"I don't know, but this is bullshit." Seifer started banging on the door. He was a bit ticked off.

The door opened. It was Mr. Almasy. "I thought I told you two to go away?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear that part." Seifer _sounded_ _really_ ticked off. "Ya know, if you were a _true_ man, you'd be able to handle the children you abandoned coming back. But instead of taking it like a _man_, you decided to be an ass about it."

"Ex_cuse_ me?" Mr. Almasy stared at him.

"Why can't you just handle the fact that your kids are back? Huh? Why?"

"Stay. Away. From. Us." Mr. Almasy slammed the door shut.

"C'mon, Sophie." Seifer gently grabbed Sophia's arm. "Let's just leave them alone, now. They obviously don't want us around."

Sophia nodded and allowed Seifer to drag her away from the house. She looked back at the house and saw Mrs. Almasy looking out of the window. She was crying. Sophia turned her head and paid attention to where she was walking.


	15. Chapter XV

****

Disclaimer: I only own the stuff that I created. MY characters, MY plot, MY new Guardian Forces, MY-um...uh...I can't think of anything else, but anything else that I created I own. Okay? Okay, so LEAVE. ME. ALONE.

XxXxX

****

Chapter Fifteen

Seifer and Sophia were walking down the street, away from their parents house.

"Seifer?" Sophia looked up at him while they were walking.

"Yeah?"

"Wh-" She shook her head. "Never-mind."

Seifer stopped and looked at his sister. "What's wrong?"

She also stopped. "Nothing." Her eyes narrowed as she began to look around. "I sense something."

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you know what it is?"

"No; but it isn't good." She drew her gunblade.

Just as she did so, a Blue Dragon came flying in and landed on the ground in front of them. The beast roared.

"What's with all the Blue Dragons attacking?" Seifer raised his gunblade and prepared to attack.

"Ultimecia is obviously trying to stop us. But why _Blue Dragons_ is beyond me. Let's just finish it off quickly before it hurts anyone." She charged at the dragon and began attacking it. Seifer attacked it from one side as she attacked it from the other side.

After several rounds of attacks, the two were finally wearing down the dragon.

"This dragon is stronger than the normal Blue Dragon." Seifer said as he dodged the tail of the huge beast.

"Yes. I noticed that." Sophia flipped backwards when the tail swung around to try and trip her. "I have an idea."

"And I think I know what it is."

"Let him handle this. Too much power could seriously damage the city. And plus, he can fly." Sophia smirked as she summoned Velox. The winged cat and the dragon flew up into the air and began to fight. It wasn't long when Velox practically disintegrated the dragon with one of his special magic attacks. Velox landed beside Sophia and knelt down so she could scratch him behind his left ear.

_You should get back to Balamb Garden. I have contacted Eabewolon and Draconis and they have a bad feeling._ Velox purred softly as she continued to scratch him behind his ear.

"_Okay. We'll head back quickly then._" Sophia stopped scratching him as he disappeared. "Seif, let's head back. Velox says the others have a bad feeling."

XxXxX

"So, let me get this straight: you say that Draconis has this 'bad feeling', correct?" Cid asked the girl sitting in the chair in front of his desk.

"Yes." Rinoa nodded.

Cid ran his hands over his face. "And what about the other GFs? Do they have this 'bad feeling' too?"

"Oh, I don't know. When Draconis first told me about it I came straight here to tell you."

The headmaster pressed the button on the speaker. He let go of the button. "Who else has the…uh…new GFs?"

"Um…Selphie has Eabewolon, Sophia has Velox, and Seifer has Hell Cat." Rinoa cocked her head to the side. "Why?"

He pressed the button again. "Selphie, Sophia, and Seifer, please report to my office."

"I haven't seen Sophia and Seifer around, so I don't know where they are." She told him.

He sighed. "Well…maybe Selphie is near."

XxXxX

Selphie was in her dorm. The previous day when she walked around with Irvine, they had been interrupted by a few friends of hers. They had wanted to go shopping and Irvine said that them two could catch up later. She hadn't seen Irvine around since yesterday afternoon, so she had decided to go look for him.

"_Selphie, Sophia, and Seifer, please report to my office._" Cid's voice came through the speakers.

_He wants to ask you about that bad feeling I had._ Eabewolon told her.

"Oh. Okay." She ran out of her dorm and in the direction of the elevator.

XxXxX

Cid waited patiently for at least Selphie to come through those doors. Just minutes later, she did. "I wanted to ask you about Eabay-uh…your GF's bad feeling. Did she have one?"

"Yep. Actually, she did." Selphie bounced up and down a bit. "Have you seen Irvine lately?"

"No. I haven't. Have you heard from Sophia or Seifer?" Cid asked her.

She shook her head. "Nope."

"Draconis says that they are in Deling City. They are headed back here."

"Why were they in Deling anyway?" Cid leaned back in his chair.

Rinoa shrugged. "Draconis doesn't know why. Velox won't tell him."

Squall entered the room. "Shiva is worried. So is everyone else's GFs."

"Maybe it's just because Ultimecia is still around." Cid lowered his eyes.

"No. It's something else." Squall crossed his arms. "I don't know what, but it isn't good at all."

Xu came running into the room. "Sir! Bl-" She never got to finish her sentence.

Balamb Garden shoot violently.

"What's going on!" Cid stood up.

"Like I was saying before, sir," Xu regained her balance. "Blue Dragons are attacking."

"Attacking from which direction and how many are there?" Cid asked Xu.

"From all directions, and there are at least five of them and we're still counting, sir."

Cid growled. "We won't be able to fight that many dragons…" He rubbed his head. "Tell Nida to fly us the hell outta here."

"Yes, sir." Xu went over to the elevator and went up to deliver the order to Nida. The Garden shook again. This time, even more violently.

"You three, go make sure no one is hurt, and if there are any injured, get them to the infirmary quickly." Cid ordered the three left in the room.

XxXxX

Seifer and Sophia arrived in Balamb an hour later. They had to take a train and those things only move so fast. After leaving Balamb and taking a car to drive to Garden, it only took them thirty minutes to get to the place where Balamb Garden _used_ to be.

"Where the hell is it!" Seifer looked around.

"They moved it, but why?" Sophia walked around, trying to find a clue as to what had happened here.

_The others say they were attacked. By Blue Dragons._

"_Where are they, Velox?_" She rubbed the back of her neck.

_I do not know. I cannot connect to them anymore. They must be far from us._

"_I thought you were able to connect with them at all times?_"

_Well, if Ultimecia is interfering, then no. I am not able to._ Velox tried to connect to them again. _Ultimecia is defiantly interfering with the connection._

She sighed. "Blue Dragons attacked them and they had to flee. Must've been a lot…"

"Hell Cat isn't able to get in touch with them. Ultimecia isn't allowing him to." Seifer ran his hand through his hair. "Where do you think they would go?"

"Probably away from here." Came a man's voice.

"**_You_**." The tone of Sophia's voice sent a shiver down Seifer's spine.


End file.
